


The Ocean谧境

by moli6



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli6/pseuds/moli6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个号码一个episode，一共3个号码。剧情基本不涉及主线，卡姐还活着，Shaw在中间会出现。HE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam’s “Ipple”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个episode一个故事。  
> 撸主是学电影的，写东西习惯性分场，每场都标了数字，每天更新5到10个数字，除夕以及突发状况时不更新。  
> 最近在苦逼地撸GRE，一个月没时间阅读正式的中文文段了，所以第一个episode在文笔上肯定还有些不太顺畅，（原谅我吧GRE的大长句子太多了！）请大家见谅。  
> 建议使用只看楼主作弊器。  
> 谢谢大家捧场。么么哒。

**The Ocean**

Episode 1：Adam’s “Ipple”

预测未来的最好方法就是创造它。——阿兰·图灵

 

1

这 是Mr. Reese第三次梦见自己徜徉在静谧的海底了。第一次进入这个梦境是在CIA首次任务成功执行的头一晚，那晚，Mr. Reese是感到羞涩和尴尬的，因为他正不着一缕地行走在海底沙滩上；然而第二次和第三次回到这个梦境中时，他却已然爱上了这个深蓝色的神秘空间：Mr. Reese屏息感受着丝绒般的海水绕过臂弯时带来的凉爽触感、凝望着透过海面照亮海底细软银沙的月光、追逐着成群结队色彩鲜丽的热带鱼……

Mr.Reese享受梦中凝固了一样的时间。这让他能够短暂地忘记危险的工作和巨大的道德压力。

然而，他并不经常做梦。CIA的工作教导他时刻保持警惕，夜夜难以安眠。从某种程度上讲，他几乎已经丧失了做梦的权利。

  


2    

    “Mr. Reese？”门外响起Finch的声音，Reese从梦境的回味中恢复过来，匆匆用水擦了把脸，“你还好吗？你已经在盥洗室待了20分钟了，除非是新陈代谢紊乱，我想作为一名特工……”

    “我很好，Finch。”Reese从图书馆的洗手间里走出来，“顺便一提，我的新陈代谢功能也很好。”

    小个子男人狐疑地挑挑眉。

    “那么好吧。因为如果你再耽误几个20分钟，我们的新号码恐怕就要有生命危险了。”说着，Finch从电脑桌上捡起一张崭新的iPad。

    “well，”Reese瞟了一眼Finch的平板电脑，“我以为你不喜欢苹果产品。”

    “是的，Mr. Reese。我早已超越需要通过水果忍者的排名来确立自己话语权的年龄了。不过，我们的新号码看起来非常着迷于苹果产品。”

    Reese接过显示着POI基本信息的iPad，微微撇了撇嘴。

  


3

    JohnReese看着来来往往的那些穿着傻兮兮的蓝色T恤衫的苹果员工，想到接下来自己将要面试的工作，他有些抑郁。

    “Finch，我刚刚听说成为Apple Genius还是件相当有难度的事情，” Reese对着蓝牙耳机低语，“你需要文凭、责任心、专注以及对工作的无限热情。所以我猜你应该没有买下……”Reese瞥了眼摆在员工休息室的《乔布斯 传》的封面，“Steven……Jobs的公司吧？”

“Mr. Reese，我什么时候说过你要应聘的工作是Apple Genius呢？”Finch站在几排Locker之间，解开自己的领带，“你还记得你在巴西驻外大使管工作的经历吗？”

Mr.Reese透过半敞的门，看到外面穿着黑色制服来回巡场的安保人员。

“你真是挺瞧得起我的智商呢，Finch。”Mr. Reese想起华尔街的那次“外表光鲜的大冒险”，不禁撇了撇嘴。

  


4

这次的POI，Adam Garish，计算机工程专业在校生。如同其他三年级学生一样，Adam为了毕业所需的学分，不得不利用愉快的暑假时间外出实习。不过好在Adam自身就是一个苹果粉，他对这份临时工表现出不能再积极的高涨热情。

“你就位了吗，Mr.Reese？”Finch的声音从耳机里传来。

“当然了，Finch，只不过没想到苹果产品会吸引这么多顾客。我负责的安保区域在门口，离Genius Bar隔着好几个光年呢。”Reese费力地试图穿透人群追寻POI的身影。

“我早料到会是这样的情况，所以Mr. Reese，你并非孤独一人。”耳麦里的声音不再失真了——电子干扰音几乎消失在耳畔。Mr. Reese回过头，发现穿着蓝色员工制服的Finch就站在自己身后。

“你穿这身挺好看的。”Finch上下打量了一下Reese，后者身着仿军装的纯黑安保制服，脚踩一双马丁靴，身姿挺拔，格外惹眼。

“你穿这身挺……”Reese把“搞笑”咽进了肚子里，“挺休闲的。”

Finch明显对Reese急转弯般的措辞感到不满，他挑起一边的眉毛，准备说点什么，突然，GeniusBar那头传来展示桌被掀翻的轰然巨响。

  


5

“先 生，请您冷静一下！”Garish尝试拦住那个试图掀翻第二张展示桌的中年男人，然而后者对Garish的礼貌相劝毫不在意，他猛地一推，Garish的 脑袋“砰”地装在Genius Bar的柜台上。将将拨开人群赶过来的Mr. Reese用最麻利的手脚制服了中年男人。

“你没事吧Mr.Garish？”Finch扶起Garish，用手摸了一下青年的后脑勺，肿起来了，但并没有出血。

“我想我没事。就是有点头晕……”

  


6

Finch扶着Garish来到员工休息室，几个员工见状纷纷放下午餐盒，关切地走向他们。

“Adam，你怎么了？”一个漂亮的金发姑娘担忧地在Garish身旁坐下，Finch观察到，她的手十分亲密地放在Garish的小臂上。

“我觉得应该没有脑震荡，Linda。”Garish勉强地笑了一下，然后伸手去接Finch从休息室的冰柜里拿出的哈根达斯。

“谢谢。”Linda替Garish接过了哈根达斯，并擅作主张地打开了盖子。

“呃……”Garish有点尴尬，Finch也愣了一下，然后尽量礼貌得体地提醒道：“我的意思是请Mr. Garish用冰激凌冷敷一下。”

Linda的脸刷一下红了，赶紧扣好盖子把冰激凌递还给Garish。

Finch微微叹了口气，然后转向Garish：“刚才发生什么了？”

  


7

回到图书馆时天色早已晦暗，纽约的灯火亮了起来，图书馆窗外的夜色很美——如果没有一玻璃疑犯照片的话。

“这位Lawrence先生只是因为产品维修这种小事和Adam Garish起了争执，并非是犯罪者了？”Reese用手指弹了弹今天在苹果店闹事的中年男人的照片。

“我调查了一下Mr. Lawrence的经济状况，事实证明，他的物质生活并不理想，所以他是极有可能因为一个廉价而且破损的air和店员翻脸的。”

Reese沉沉地叹了口气：“也就是说明天我们还需要去盯梢了？”

听到Reese的语气，Finch皱起眉，Reese从来不会因为工作而感到烦躁的，哪怕再疲惫。

“怎么了，Mr.Reese？你需要放个假吗？如果是的话就请便吧。我认为我可以独自完成这次的……”

“当然不是！”Reese急慌慌地否认，“你不知道苹果的员工餐有多难吃，我在阿尔巴尼亚的监狱里吃的食物都比这儿的好。”

Finch狐疑地眯起眼。Mr. Reese的态度里明显有较多的撒娇成分。鉴于两周前特工先生不断用各种方法邀请Finch共进晚餐的事实，如果Finch不是傻子的话，他是不可能不明白Reese的弦外之音的。

“两个街区外有一家非常棒的法餐，米其林级别的。我和主厨很熟，所以即便是在客流量最大的时段也能预定到靠窗的位置。”

Reese就喜欢Finch炫富时志得意满的傲慢模样，更何况是在邀请自己吃一顿昂贵又浪漫（这个形容词显然是特工自己的臆断）的法式大餐。于是Mr. Reese笑了起来，像是一只挖出深藏于地下的肉骨头的狗狗。

Finch回了特工狗狗一个拘谨的微笑，他的确是该请这位勤勤恳恳的优秀员工吃顿好的了。

“那 么回到任务上来。”Finch清了清嗓子，“Mr. Garish近期的约会对象是Linda Potter小姐。 Miss Potter高中毕业后换过很多工作，大部分都是临时工。大概是在两个月前，Potter小姐……”Finch顿了一下，他注意到Reese刚刚对着颇有 姿色的Potter小姐的照片挑了挑眉。鬼使神差地，Finch没有继续照着档案上的内容复述，而是闷闷地抱怨道：“不过Potter小姐的智商并没有像 她的外表那样恰如人意，显然基因优势不可能平均分配。”

“别那么刻薄呀，Finch。”Reese把目光从Potter小姐的照片上移了过来。

“刻 薄？MissPotter在员工休息室里差点吃掉了我给Mr. Garish冷敷用的冰激凌所以这不仅是笨拙而且还是贪吃！”Finch在一口气说完这段话后，才惊觉自己的失态。然而他也不明白为什么自己如此反感 MissPotter，对一个仅见过一面的人就进行批评的行为显然不符合他的礼仪修养。

“Finch，放轻松。”Reese摊开手。

“非常抱歉。”听到Reese安抚的口吻，Finch局促不安地站起身，把几个文件夹顺着桌面推给Mr. Reese，“后背上的旧伤又在发作了，”Finch勉强扯了个微笑，“我先去隔壁房间休息一会儿，有任何问题请随时来找我。”

  


8

显然，Mr. Reese是不会搅了自己老板的清梦的。他只是轻手轻脚地帮Finch盖上毯子，然后独自研究起Finch给几名与POI相关的人建立的档案了。

说实话，Reese非常欣赏Finch的工作能力，档案干净整洁，银色的曲别针把疑犯照片牢牢地别在细腻油墨打印出来的120g高档A4纸上，主要信息附带高光，特殊信息页的边缘贴着易翻的荧光便利贴。

这些习惯是从Finch上MIT时就培养出来的吗？他毕业后去做了什么工作？是和照片是名字缩写为N.I.的人一起吗？他们关系亲密吗？Finch会和N.I.分享秘密吗？

Finch如此神秘，如果把他比作一本书，Reese可能连封皮都读不懂。

思及此，前CIA特工心情有些不爽，他看了看图书馆外的纽约夜景，又将目光聚焦在玻璃窗上的照片上。

Mr.Reese叹了口气，低头继续浏览档案。 

  


9

房间很昏暗，电脑荧光屏闪着幽幽的光芒，有人正在用极快地速度敲击着键盘，在一个叫做“Cult of Mac”的虚拟论坛上发表了一篇帖子，然后以管理员的身份将帖子置顶。

回复接踵而至。

_“我绝不相信苹果会蠢到这个地步。”_

_“这么重要的硬盘居然会被泄露出来，管理员是在吹牛。”_

_“苹果终于要开发虹膜识别技术了！”_

_“证据呢？你有本事公开所有硬盘内容！”_

_“真是受够这个充满谎言的论坛了！”_

  


10

清晨遛完Bear，Reese在附近买好了早餐，回到图书馆时，Finch还没有醒。

“早上好，Finch。”Reese把煎绿茶放在长沙发旁的小茶几上，Finch呜咽一声爬起来，接过Reese手中的眼镜。

“我睡了多久？”

“整晚。”Reese啜了一口软饮，非常随意但又明显刻意地坐在了Finch所躺的沙发边沿。

这个距离有些太近了。Finch刚想提醒Mr. Reese有关“界限”的问题，但由于自己休息了“整晚”，而他的员工明显十分疲惫，Finch默许了Reese这次小小的侵入行为。

Finch整理了一下衣物，从毯子里钻出来。

“Mr. Reese你能不能让一下……”

Reese没有按照老板的指示“让一下”，而是非常乖巧地把远处的意大利手工皮鞋拿到了Finch下脚的地方。

Finch挑起眉，还是忍不住说了句：“我雇佣的是一名有经验并且技巧高超的特工，不是贴身男佣。”

“哦。”Reese对Finch的拒绝感到有些尴尬，随即他无赖地笑了一下，“好消息是，你不需要雇一个贴身男佣了。”

“请别自降身价，Mr.Reese。而且如果你想从我穿的皮鞋看出我常去的店面，进而推出我的工作地点或是住址的话，我看你还是别费心了。因为这不过是一双普通的Antonio Benegiamo。”

“你是在弗洛伦斯买的？”特工继续挂着无赖般的微笑。

Finch瞪了自己的员工一眼，端起煎绿茶跛着脚走了。

  


11

AppleStore正式营业前，分店经理召集了所有员工。

“出什么事了，Finch？”Reese蹭到自己老板旁边，小个子今天在T恤里套了件白色长袖衫，看起来年轻了许多。

“一个存储着最新开发信息的硬盘，在这家店里被泄露出去了。”

“？”Reese皱起眉，“我以为开发信息这种商业机密会被保留在总部，而不会在一家分店里。”

“分店店员的确很少会和总部接触，但有一部分技术人员是从总部来的，他们会定期在各家分店流动，指导分店的Apple Genius提高业务能力。也许是这些人不小心透露了开发信息，或者是分店店员偷走了他们的硬盘。”Finch低声在Reese耳边说道。

“这种管理模式真是烂透了，还不如我的前一份工作，你看，我现在还没有接触过CIA的高层。”

Finch挑起一边眉毛看着身旁的特工，冷淡地回了句：“别把政府机密组织和一个商业公司相提并论。”

分店经理焦躁地在员工休息室踱着步，见人齐了后，他立刻恼火地质问：“不论是出于什么原因将那个该死的硬盘装在了顾客的笔记本上，我现在要求这个无意或是故意犯错的员工立刻站出来，然后告诉我那个硬盘现在在哪！”

    员工们面面相觑，小声议论着。

“如果你是无意的，公司不会起诉你。现在站出来！”

分店经理还在咆哮着，Reese不屑地撇着嘴：“用这样的方式怎么可能有人站出来呢？”

Mr.Reese话音刚落，Linda Potter甩开Garish阻拦的手从人群中走了出来。

“是我，经理。”Potter小姐话音中带着可怜的哭腔，“那位顾客的MacBook Pro要更换硬盘，我想，可能是我拿错了……”

Finch冷冷地斜视着Potter小姐。

“还真有人站出来。”Reese发出一声鼻音。

“是哪位顾客？”经理烦躁地问Potter。

“好像是在上个月23号，具体是哪位……我、我记不得了……”Potter小姐用手捂住了脸，Garish走过来轻轻环抱住她的肩。

“Finch，你能查到吗？”Reese问。

Finch已经低下头翻出了当天的监控录像。

“哦，你是什么时候黑进系统里的？”Reese笑道。

“穿上这件倒霉T恤的前一个小时。”Finch永远不会放过对员工炫耀自己技术水平的任何一个机会。

“令人印象深刻。”

  


12

Finch查了“Cult of Mac”论坛上那篇帖子的IP地址，特工在第一时间前往位于布鲁克林区的一间狭小出租屋。

“查到拿走硬盘的顾客的名字了吗？”Reese走进脏乱的房间，从唯一整洁的电脑桌上端起了一个笔记本。

“需要时间，我得看完23号一整天的监控录像……等等，”Finch顿了一下，连带着正在复制笔记本的Reese也顿了一下。

“Mr. Reese，请你立即去一趟Mr. Lawrence的家，拿走那个硬盘的是……”

“砰！”

电话线那头传来殴斗的声音，Finch一下子从座位上站起来。

“Mr. Reese？Mr. Reese！”

一阵杂音响起，电话被掐断了。

Finch抓起外套快步走出图书馆。

  


13

Reese把刚才偷袭他的Mr. Lawrence的双手用塑料束缚带绑起来，将这个半昏迷的中年男人丢在地板上。正当特工先生翻弄Lawrence的手提包时，Finch推门而入。

“Mr. Reese！”Finch见到Reese还生龙活虎地站在他眼前时，不禁舒了口气。

“我很好，但是手机不小心被这个笨蛋给压坏了。”

被特工称作“笨蛋”的Lawrence先生呻吟着试图爬起来，特工上去给了他一脚。

“Enough，Mr. Reese。”Finch皱起眉头，“上个月23号，Potter小姐误把装有最新开发信息的文件安在了Lawrence先生的电脑里。而在保修期内苹果公司可以免费给MacBook更换硬盘。”

“所以这位先生在论坛上发布了那篇有关苹果开发虹膜识别技术的帖子？”Reese把Mr. Lawrence从地板上拖起来。

“什么帖子？！”Lawrence不知所措地看着他们。

“Mr. Reese，我恐怕这里并不是Mr. Lawrence的家。”Finch话音刚落，玄关处传来一声轻响，一道人影闪过虚掩的门缝，Reese箭步冲出了房间。

  


14

图书馆的铁拉门发出陈旧的吱呀声，Bear闻到食物的香气，小跑向Reese。

“晚餐？”Reese把外卖递给Finch，电脑显示屏上有几个监控小窗口。

“鉴 于我们尚不知道Mr.Lawrence与整个案件的关系，我把他先送到了一个安全屋。我需要用图书馆的设备定位Adam Garish和Linda Potter，所以就先回来了。放心，Mr. Lawrence并不打算离开。对于一个几近破产的人来说，四季酒店的客房服务比他的陋室要强太多。而且，Fusco警官马上就到那里了。”Finch没 有打开Reese给他买的外卖，他的眼睛一直盯着屏幕，随口问了句：“你跟丢了？”

Reese尴尬地笑了笑，然后从口袋里掏出一个明显不属于他的手机。

“不过那个年轻人不小心丢掉了他的手机。”

Finch接过那部iPhone，动动手指就破解了锁屏密码。

“短信和邮件被设置定期删除了，没有照片，从未下载过社交网络的App，很谨慎的年轻人。但是……”Finch把手机和电脑连接起来，“还不够谨慎。”

Finch敲击着键盘，很快，所有短信和曾经被删除的照片都被恢复了。

“注重隐私的人从不用云储存。”Finch评价道，然后调出了一张合影——一张这个年轻人和Linda Potter的合影。

  


15

“Mr.Lawrence，晚上好。”Reese推开四季酒店套房的大门，打断了正在胡吃海塞的Lawrence。后者显然十分惧怕Reese，慌忙拿起刀叉自卫，他身边的Fusco一把将刀叉夺了过来。

“放心，Mr.Lawrence，我们并不打算伤害你。”Finch提着一个包，跟在Reese身后走进了房间，“Mr. Lawrence，这是你的手提包，我们拿走了里面的裁纸刀，希望你不要介意。”

Mr.Lawrence赶快接过自己的电脑包，翻查起来。电脑包里面有一些办公用品以及一个MacBook Air——正是昨天拿到苹果店去维修的那个笔记本。但Finch已经查过这台电脑了，里面并没有硬盘。

“我想问一下，你是否认识照片上的这个男孩。”Finch把打印好的合影递给Mr. Lawrence。

Lawrence一眼就认出来了：“他好像是叫David什么的……”

“DavidMiller。”Finch补充道，“你们是怎么认识的？”

“他说他是某个论坛的管理员，论坛的用户都是苹果粉丝，他想要购买那个移动硬盘。不过他出价太低了，还不够我欠银行的一半呢。”

“那个硬盘现在在哪？”Reese问。

Lawrence一下子就警觉起来了。

“你们是谁？虽然我很感激这位先生为我提供的客房服务，但是我不会轻易透露任何信息的。那个硬盘是上帝赐我的礼物，如果卖个好价钱我的生活又能回到正轨了。”

Reese有些不耐烦了，他活动了一下脖子，拳头发出咯咯声，然后他带着威胁的神情走向Mr. Lawrence。

“我、 我说！我把它卖给那个苹果店员了，他给了我50万美金的首付，我把硬盘中内容分成两份，给了他前一半。他答应再给我汇100万交换后半部分，但至今那笔钱 都没到账！”Mr. Lawrence倒是明白好汉不吃眼前亏的道理，他狡猾地回答着，却避重就轻不提另半块硬盘的下落。

“Adam Garish……”Finch吸了口气，“那天在苹果店里发生争执的原因不是因为维修电脑而是那100万美金的尾款……”

“我害怕财物两空，于是又去找了那个论坛管理员，问他愿不愿意买另一半内容。他跟我约了时间地点，不过我没带着剩下的半个硬盘，我把它藏在妥善的地方了。然后我按时到了那所破公寓，结果却遇见了这位面相凶恶的先生。”Lawrence控诉地瞪着Reese。

事件变得越发复杂起来。这个故作聪明的James Lawrence，他以为自己能骗到两方的钱，却不想把自己推进了险境——不论是只拿到一半内容的Garish还是被放了鸽子的Miller，他们现在肯定都不想让Lawrence好过了。

“Mr.Lawrence，为了避免不必要的危险发生，我恐怕您要在酒店里住上一阵子了。请您务必相信我们，离开这家酒店并不会对您有什么好处，Detective Fusco会保证您的安全。另外，我个人不认为这个硬盘是上帝赐予您的礼物，这只是一个人为的错误。”

Reese走过来，把手机递还给Finch，道：“Bear和Fusco留在这里，现在，我们该去哪找David Miller？”

Finch捡起茶几上的那张合影，回答说：“这恐怕得要问Potter小姐了。”

  


16

“Finch，你说过是米其林级别的餐厅。”Reese委屈地和Finch坐在一家Denny’s餐厅（注1）里，吃着无聊的薯条和无聊的汉堡。

“但你看起来也并不排斥垃圾食品。” Finch瞥了眼Reese，“而且这儿的炸薯条比苹果员工餐厅里的强多了。”说着，Finch从口袋里掏出一个盒子。

“在Denny’s里求婚？太不符合你的品味了。”Reese促狭地笑着，然后打开那个纸盒子——里面躺着一部手机，“哦，真让人失望，我以为是Tiffany。”

“Tiffany？我以为CIA会训练特工们的审美能力，没想到你却尚未超越奥黛丽·赫本的欣赏水平。（注2）” Finch发现自己越来越放纵员工的过界玩笑了，但他似乎有些享受于和Reese耍贫嘴的餐后活动中。

“那你会买什么牌子的钻戒？Cartier？Mikimoto？还是VanCleef Arpels？（注3）”

在一般情况下，Finch是一定会避免回答特工的这种刺探性问题的，但今天，他决定好好教导一下自己的员工什么叫做良好的品味。

“Chaumet。我会买Chaumet。那是征服世界的拿破仑送给他妻子的珠宝，就镶嵌在后冠上。皇室御用。”

Reese怔了一下，他没想到Finch真的会回答他的问题。

“Chaumet……”Reese撇了撇嘴，“虽然你还没有送我，但是提前说一声：谢谢。”

对于Reese不声不响地占便宜这一现象，Finch不但没有生气，反而微笑着看了自己的员工一眼。

“Miss Potter来上班了。”Reese忽然严肃起来。

MissPotter 并不是个有钱姑娘，她白天在苹果公司上班，晚上要赶到Denny’s做服务生，节假日还得去沃尔玛（注4）穿上傻傻的制服做推销员。如今她丢了工作，失去 了最主要的一份收入，MissPotter看起来有些疲惫和沮丧。不过她依然尽心尽责地照顾每一桌的客人。

“欢迎光临Denny’s！”Potter小姐把Finch的杯子里倒满咖啡，抬眼看向顾客时，才突然发现——

“Hi，我记得你，你是……”

“HaroldRobin。”Finch微笑一下。

“今天这么早就下班了？我记得你好像是晚班。”Potter小姐故作轻松地问他。

“今天和同事换了班。我很抱歉听说你的离职，希望你能尽快找到更好的工作。”Finch礼貌地回答，然后很不礼貌地在Reese的注视下，把一个窃听器塞进Potter小姐的围裙口袋里。

餐厅门上挂的铃铛响起来了，Potter小姐抬头正准备说句欢迎光临，却发现来者是David Miller。

“抱歉，失陪一下。”Potter小姐看起来很紧张，她匆忙丢下Finch和Reese，快步走向门口。

“等等。”Finch制止住了正要起身跟过去的Reese，他递给Reese一个隐形耳机。

很快，耳机里传来Potter和Miller的对话。

_“Linda你还好吧？有没有人找你麻烦？听着，今天我回家的时候发现有人闯空门，我不知道他们是谁，但他们绑架了James Lawrence。我怀疑那是买家雇来的杀手，还有半块硬盘的内容我们没拿到手，对方已经急了……”_

_“哦，天呐……”Potter焦急地叹息着，“都是我的错，要不是我把那块硬盘错装在了顾客的电脑里，就不会给你们带来这么大的麻烦了！”_

_“不，Linda，恰巧就是因为你的不小心，我才真正看透了Adam！今天我撬了他的公寓，你知道我找到什么了吗？！”_

耳机里一阵文件翻动的窸窣声。

_“天呐！”Potter的声音里带着哭腔，“明早的机票，他要抛弃我们……”_

_“那个买家就是Adam找来的，说不定他们早就勾结好了，我们只是被他利用了！现在那个Lawrence也被他们带走了。我们要替他背黑锅，说不定要坐牢的……”_

_可怜的Potter已经哭了起来：“Adam还说大学毕业后要和我结婚呢……”_

_“Linda，我知道现在说这事有些唐突，但我从高中时就很心仪你……”_

Finch摘下了耳机，从钱包里掏出几张纸币放在桌上，随即和Reese快步离开了餐厅。

  


17

Denny’s餐厅外。

“如 果Mr.Garish订的是明早的机票，他一定会在今晚拿到剩下半块硬盘，我确信他会去找Mr. Lawrence的麻烦。”Finch打开车门坐在了驾驶座上，“我需要回图书馆用手机定位寻找Mr. Garish，请你立刻回到宾馆和Detective Fusco一起保护Mr. Lawrence。”

“Finch，”Reese站在车窗外，“找到Garish后把地址发给我，我去。Garish现在很危险，你应付不来。”

Reese说得很对，但Finch觉得这些关心的话语非常刺耳。他一言不发地摇上了窗户，启动汽车快速离开了。

Mr.Reese望着绝尘而去的城市林肯在内心叹了口气。

现在是晚上八点，纽约的交通情况依旧十分勉强，Mr. Reese向某个路人“借”了一辆摩托，向四季酒店飞驰而去。

  


18

“Mr. Reese，”Finch回到了图书馆，电子地图上一个红色的小点在一动不动地呆在原地。

Reese刚从四季酒店的电梯里出来，问：“查到地址了？”

“太奇怪了Mr.Reese，Garish先生根本没有离开家门！”

Reese掏出房卡刷开门，Bear叫着扑了上来，咬着Reese的裤脚，Reese进门，看见了倒在地上的Fusco。 

“Finch，Lawrence恐怕是去和Miller交换硬盘了。”Reese快步走向Fusco，检查了一下不省人事的警探的身体状况。

“什么？！”Finch一下子从电脑桌前站起来，“Bear和Detective Fusco还好吧？”

“Bear把Lawrence咬得不轻。”Reese看了眼地上的血迹和撕碎的脸颊西装裤腿，快步走过去把Fusco扶起来，警探的脑袋被人袭击了，一道血痕从后脖子上留下来，染上了白领子。

“Wonder Boy……”Fusco清醒过来，“酒店的电话响了，我去接时被他袭击了。”Fusco的声音听起来模模糊糊的。

Reese翻开Fusco的眼皮，瞳孔扩散，“Finch，我想Fusco需要医疗，你能帮我叫一下救护车吗？”

“好的，救护车就来。”Finch在一堆杂乱的文件中翻找着特定用来打匿名电话的手机，忽然，他不经意地瞥到一条关键的信息。

“噢……”Finch 惊恐地捡起桌面上Linda的一页文件，“Linda Potter小姐的原名是Linda Lawrence，她母亲在她15岁时改嫁了，Mr. Lawrence是她的亲生父亲。她和Miller以及Garish是高中同学，她利用Adam Garish从苹果公司偷出那块硬盘，然后‘不小心’地安装在几近破产的父亲的电脑上，但Garish把硬盘的事告诉了Miller，在Linda Lawrence把硬盘传递给她父亲前，Miller拷走并洗掉了其中一半的内容！Lawrence在苹果店大打出手是因为他怀疑Garish藏起了另半 块硬盘，但Miller在论坛上发布消息后，他就顺藤摸瓜找到了Miller，这就是为什么Lawrence会出现在Miller家，他想偷回另一半硬 盘。”

Finch打开一家航空公司的网络页面。

“我黑进了FlyLo的后台，为Adam Garish订机票的人是Linda Lawrence，与此同时她还订了两张去Memphis的机票，是她和她父亲的！”

“叮——”

Finch的复制手机上显示出一条Linda发给Adam的短信。

“亲爱的，那个中年男人答应把剩下的半块硬盘给David，今晚他们会在Hudson河畔交易。我们怎么办？David好像要把咱们甩了！”

还不等Finch感叹一声，Linda小姐又发出去一条短信。

“David，我联系上了Adam，他说他今晚要去Hudson河上见那个人。我真是恨死他了，都到了这一步他还在骗我说要娶我。David我现在只有你了，去把那半块硬盘抢回来好吗？那是我们应得的。”

“Oh my god……”Finch瘫坐在椅子上，“Miss Lawrence在两个可怜的迷恋她的男孩子之间来回欺骗！她准备让他们互相残杀，而自己拿着钱远走高飞！我确信在David Miller离开家后Lawrence小姐会潜入他的住所把剩下半块硬盘偷出来。机器是不会出错的，这一切Miss Lawrence早就计划好了，她根本不需要预测未来，她创造它……”Finch有些混乱地喃喃着。

“看来我得自己叫救护车了对吧？”Fusco瞪了眼Reese，后者简单地回了句：“那样再好不过了Lionel。”

电子地图上Adam的定位红点已经闪烁着离开家门了。

“Hudson河畔……”Finch从椅子上站起来，然后快步走出图书馆。比起四季酒店，图书馆距离Hudson河畔更近一些，Finch需要赶快到那里。

Reese突然听到耳机里传来汽车发动的声音。

“Finch你要去哪？”

“Hudson河畔，我已经把地址发给你了。如果Fusco警探没事的话，请你速前往。”

从四季酒店过去最快也要二十分钟，而Finch会比他早至少十分钟到达。Reese想阻止Finch，但他知道这个隐形富翁有时会非常固执。

“我这就过去，你到了后不要轻举妄动。等我来。”

电话那头的Finch犹豫了一下，然后答应道：“好的，Mr. Reese。”

  


19  
    警察局里，Carter刚弄好一杯咖啡，电话铃声就响了。

“让我猜猜这次又是哪个倒霉的家伙出事儿了？”Carter笑着问电话另一端的Reese，后者正跨着摩托在市区里风驰电掣。

“暂时还没出事。不过给你个立功的好机会。最近看到那条关于苹果公司开发机密泄露的新闻了吗？”

“当然，我儿子总是想要个iPad，可惜纽约警察的工资太低。”

Reese的摩托车路过时代广场时，大屏幕上正播报着天气。

“受西风影响，纽约将在今夜迎来初秋第一场雨水……”

Reese加快了和Carter谈话的语速：“Well，拿着那个硬盘的人现在就在机场，一对父女，Linda Potter和James Lawrence，不用问我是怎么知道了，感谢Finch吧。”

还不等女警探回复，Reese就挂了电话，然后加足马力开向Hudson河。

  


20

码头吹着猎猎的风，小型船艇一艘接一艘地被牢牢锁在岸边，船帆鼓满，在河岸边危险地摇晃着。装卸工人们早已下班，只有路灯点亮这片不怎么繁华的河畔。

Finch追随着手机上的GPS在河边寻找着，当他笔直地走向渡口时，发现地图上的红点在他的正前方。

“Mr. Reese，Adam Garish在船上，”Finch借着河面的反光四处张望，“哦他们在河中央，David Miller也在船上！”Finch找了把船桨用力砸开绑着船只的生锈铁锁，“Mr. Reese我必须要先过去。”

“不行！Finch，我马上就到了，再等我5分钟！”

Finch没有停手，他已经跨进一只小船中了。晚上起风了，小船有些摇摇晃晃，Finch惊慌地扒紧船舷以稳住身形。

“来 不及了！Mr.Reese，他们打起来了！”Finch终于安全地坐进船里，他赶快捞起一对船桨向河中央划去。这种观光船虽然漆着很漂亮的花纹，但划起来 却十分费力，明显只是为了那些想要追求浪漫的青年男女而设计的。Finch没划多远后背的旧伤就已经在疯狂地叫嚣了。更要命的是，雨水打在了Finch的 脸颊上，河面上的风更猛烈了。

Finch笨拙地划着，然后看见了令人恐慌的一幕：远处的Garish从夹克衫里掏出了一把枪指向了Miller。

“Mr. Reese你到哪儿了？”Finch声音颤抖地催促员工前来救驾。

“就快了。”特工直接将摩托车开上了人行道，行人尖叫着避让着他。

然而Finch已经不能再等下去了，他听不清河中央两个年轻人在交谈着什么，更看不清他们的表情，他无法推测Garish将在何时开枪，于是Finch从摇晃的小船上站了起来，大声冲着河中央喊：“停下！”

Garish被吓了一跳，食指不小心扣上了扳机。

“砰！”

枪声响起，Miller跌入了水中。

“Mr. Miller！”Finch惊恐地看着那个年轻的孩子掉进了先着波涛的河水里，他几乎忘记了自己也在摇晃的小船上，Finch无意识地朝前走了一步，然后一个浪头掀过来——

“啊——”

耳机里传来清晰的落水声。

Reese已经跳下了摩托车飞快地跑向码头。

“Finch！”

电话断了。

  


21

   Harold Finch会游泳，他曾经游得很好。但自从那次爆炸事件后，他僵硬的四肢以及受伤的脊椎已经不再允许他进行这种剧烈而危险的运动了。

长时间没有下水加上那吸了水后变得十分沉重的三件套，Finch艰难地在河水中扑腾着，他试图抓住船舷，可他每一次尝试都失败了，而且掀起的水花把船推向更远的地方。

Finch觉得自己在难以抗拒地下沉，暴雨混合着冰凉的河水一次又一次呛进气管里，浑身都寒冷且疼痛，更要命的是，他的眼镜掉了，视线一片模糊的Finch根本无法看清哪边是岸哪边是河中央。于是他胡乱扑通着，手似乎抓住了小船的舢板——

“砰！”Finch的头被船舷突起的部分狠狠撞了一下，这是最后一根稻草，Finch要放弃了，缺氧和疼痛让身体的保护机制运作起来，他的意识开始模糊，他要陷入昏迷了。

“Harold！”

Finch尚且能分辨出那是Reese向他游了过来，Finch挣扎着向Reese游过去，很快，他落入一个非常安全可靠的怀抱中。

Reese一手揽着Finch，一手飞快地拨开水面。

“Harold，没事了，你还清醒着吗？我现在要把你推到船边上，你自己能爬上去吗？”

“Yes……I think so.”Finch缓和了好一会儿才回答道，然而特工此时已经把他放到了船里。

“别躺下Harold，把水呛出来。”Reese轻拍着Finch的脊背，一阵剧烈的咳嗽过后，Finch能够正常呼吸了。

“Miller落水了……快。”Finch试图让Reese去救Miller，并没有发现自己正满脸鲜血。

“你的头撞破了，我现在不可能离开你，我必须把你送回岸上。”

“去救Mr.Miller！我不知道他是否中弹，如果是的话，你刚才就不该先救我！”

“Harold！”

“Mr. Reese，我才是老板！而我雇你的原因就是让你去拯救机器给我们的号码！你希望被解雇吗！”

特工一瞬间恼火起来，可他怎么也不能对着受伤的Harold发作。

“抓好船舷。”特工低声叮嘱了一句就跳下了水。

Finch用湿漉漉的袖口蹭了一下脸上的鲜血，他喉咙里泛着恶心，可能是脑震荡后遗症，也可能是灌了太多腥臭的河水。Finch想要抬头看一眼游向远处的Reese，然而他还是体力不支地倒下了。

  


22

“欢 迎您收看朝闻播报，昨日晚23：00，偷窃苹果公司开发信息的商业间谍在LaGuardia机场被警方逮捕，经证实，这是一场有计划的商业盗窃案 件……JamesLawrence和Linda Potter的同伙DavidMiller和Adam Garish在匿名线人的帮助下已被NYPD捉拿归案。但含有重要开发信息的硬盘已被第三方收购，苹果公司预计将在今年损失47亿美元……”

Reese关闭了电脑上正在播报新闻的页面，他往Bear的食碗里倒了些狗粮，然后走向图书馆的隔间。

房间里很安静，仪器发出平稳健康的滴声。Reese拉开窗帘，被暴雨洗刷过的纽约亮晶晶地闪烁在阳光下。Finch此时沐浴着从窗外照进来的阳光，他的额头贴着一片纱布，呼吸平稳。

Mr.Reese在Finch身边坐了一会儿，然后，有些困倦的特工决定让自己小小的休息一下，于是他就守在Finch身边，趴在床沿上睡着了。

  


23

海底如此静谧，月光就像阳光一样温暖地笼罩着John Reese。他向前走着，色彩缤纷的鱼群仿佛引领他走向一个更好的地方。

薄纱一样的海水层层褪去，视线清晰起来，Reese看到一个巨大的张着嘴的蚌，蚌里没有珍珠，一个男人背对着坐在蚌里。

“Finch？”Reese疑虑地走过去。

男人穿着质地精良、剪裁得体的三件套，听到Reese的呼唤，他转过头，果然是Harold。

Reese忽然对自己的裸体局促不安起来，他希望找到什么去遮掩自己，然而海底空旷无垠，连一丛灌木都没有。

蚌壳忽然要闭合了，Finch用他病态的身躯试图抵挡那两爿沉重的蚌壳，Reese向Finch冲了过去。

“Mr. Reese，你不该救我，去救Mr. Miller！他可能中弹了！”

“他没有！Garish的子弹只给Miller造成了轻微的擦伤！”

蚌壳之间的缝隙越来越窄了，而Reese仿佛永远都跑不到Finch身边似的，就好像他并没有在平地上奔跑，而是踩着一个连动的跑步机。

“Mr. Reese，我才是老板！而我雇你的原因就是让你去拯救机器给我们的号码！你希望被解雇吗！”

又是同样刺痛人的话语，Reese停下了脚步。

他是你的老板。

  


24

Reese从梦中惊醒，抬眼才发现Finch已经靠着枕头坐起来了。

“你压着我的腿呢，Mr.Reese。”Finch轻声说道。

Reese赶紧爬起来。

“抱歉。”Reese想起了什么似的，赶紧从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一副眼镜，“我翻了一下你的电脑包，找到了一副备用的。”

还是和之前落入水中的眼镜一样，Harold Finch偏爱同款的黑色框架。

“谢谢，Mr.Reese。”Finch在Reese的搀扶下从床上下来，他现在浑身酸痛，不过好在脑袋没有大碍。

“我昨天帮你换了衣服。”Reese支吾道。他见过了Finch的裸体，他发现了他脊背上的严重伤疤。

“我看出来了，在那样的情况下，不是讨论界限和隐私问题的时候对吗？”Finch的脸颊有些发烫，也不知道是因为害羞还是生气。

房间里巨大的钟表上，时针已经不知不觉间晃到了下午5点。

“衣柜里有一件备用西装，如果你不介意……”

Finch还没说完，Reese立即走过去帮他把西装取来了，然后他就站在Finch身旁，等待着小个子男人的下一个举动。

“如果你不介意……”Finch又重复了一遍。Reese这才反应过来，他赶紧离开了房间。

  


25

Reese 坐在电脑桌前，一只手转着手机，另一只手草草地抚摸着Bear的脑袋。昨天Finch颐指气使的态度让他很不舒服，他以为这段时间的相处已经让他们的关系 更加亲密一步了，然而Finch还是用老板员工那一套压制他。虽然Reese知道那可能是Finch在恶劣条件下不经大脑说出的气话，但Reese真的被 吓到了，他第一次害怕被老板炒鱿鱼——这份工作对他来说太重要了。

正当Reese思索时，他的手机响了起来。是一个匿名号码打来的。

Reese犹豫了一下，然后接起了电话。

“打扰你们了吗？John。”

当Reese听到这个声音时，一股曾经因为失去Harold而升起的寒流贯穿了全身——是Root。

“好久没有联系了。”Root的开场白愉快地就像是老朋友，“这次差点就拿不到那个充满愚蠢信息的硬盘了。我只是替人办事，你们何必挡我前路呢？”

“再敢靠近我们，你会后悔的。”Reese几乎是咬牙切齿地对那个女人说。

Root春风满面地笑了：“我可不这么认为。请你转告Harold，我迫不及待地想要见到他。”

电话被掐断了。Reese过了很久才将手机从耳边拿开。Finch不知何时从房间里走出来了，他就站在Reese的身后。

“是她吗？Ms. Groves？”

Reese转过头，他凝望着Finch，眼睛里充满了愤怒、忧虑和难以掩饰的慌乱。他看着还有些倦怠的Finch，用目光触摸着他额头上的伤，他不能也不敢去想象Harold再次被夺走的痛苦。

“是她，Harold。”


	2. Episode 2：The Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次机器给出的号码是一个牧师。到底是怎样残暴的人会去谋杀一位牧师呢？本章节中Reese向Finch告白。

Episode 2：The Saviour  
主看见了这一切，  
他为正义的泯灭而不悦，  
他惊愕于竟没有一个人来帮助受压迫的人。  
——旧约·以赛亚书59：15

1  
礼拜天，一个星期的最后一天，即使是忙碌的纽约也要暂停她的脚步，为下一个周期做好迎接的准备。然而那台庞大的监视着众生的机器却一刻不停地吐出号码——即使是礼拜天，Reese和Finch也不得空闲。  
“上帝在前六天创造了日月星辰、大地苍生，在第七天时，他休息了。于是人们在这一天朝拜他，以示感激之情。”Finch的声音干巴巴地从电话另一端传来。  
“我知道你读了很多书，Harold，但是这种常识我也知道。”Reese站在教堂对面的建筑物的天台上，拿起望远镜，透过教堂的落地窗窥视里面的人们。  
这是一座外表非常普通的十字形建筑，奶白色的外墙——Reese猜测里面的墙壁也是奶白色的——若不是礼拜堂简洁的十字架后还有一块朴素的彩色玻璃窗，整栋房子简直就是个社区活动中心——当然，它也的确坐落在纽约的一个临近黑人区的中产阶级社区里。来这里礼拜的人从律师到流浪汉，三六九等一应俱全，不过信徒们相处得还算融洽。比如，Reese并没有从那位坐在流浪汉身旁的穿着西斯特伍德西装的男人脸上看出任何嫌弃和厌烦。  
随着望远镜的上移，一位穿着黑色道袍的中年男人正在向信众们布道。  
“到底是什么人会谋害一位牧师呢？”Reese叹了口气，“就算是残忍的俄罗斯黑帮也会对神祇心怀敬畏吧？”  
“Mr. Reese，这是新教教堂，俄罗斯人大多信仰东正教。”Finch纠正道，“Mr. Reese，我认为你应该进入教堂，和我们的号码保持近距离。一个连牧师都会谋害的人，即使在教堂——上帝神像面前动手，恐怕也是极有可能的。”  
Reese放下了望远镜，他犹豫了一会儿，问：“Harold，你该运动一下了。”  
坐在图书馆里的小个子男人挑起了眉毛。自从收到Root恐吓般的电话后，Finch就以各种理由死守在图书馆里不愿意出门。这样的情况上次也发生了，在拯救巴西外交官的千金时不得不用上了Detective Fusco。Reese理解Finch的恐慌，于是他在图书馆的隔间外支起一架行军床，每晚守护着他的老板。  
听到Finch那头长时间的沉默，Reese进一步劝说道：“不能因噎废食。每天坐着对你的脊椎不好。而且，我从不去教堂的，恐怕会格格不入。”

 

2  
当Reese为Finch打开教堂的侧门时，他轻轻微笑了。里面的墙果然是奶白色的。  
“你为什么笑了？”Finch皱起眉。  
“因为我们终于共同步入教堂了？”（注5）Reese调侃。  
“这并不好笑，Mr. Reese。”Finch笑着回答。  
走进礼拜堂，布道会已经接近尾声了。Reese和Finch就近坐下。唱诗班的男孩子们开始歌颂我主耶稣。歌曲短暂而简洁，只配有钢琴伴奏。  
“非常有天赋的孩子。”Finch低声感叹了一句，Reese顺着Finch的视线看过去，做钢琴伴奏的男孩约莫七八岁的样子，那小小的双手仿佛一对精力充沛的百灵鸟，灿烂地吟唱在黑白的琴键上。  
一曲终了。人们与牧师告别，然后陆续离开教堂。  
“新面孔啊，保佑你。”Priest Thomas 走向Reese和Finch。  
“我们刚刚搬到附近。今天是第一次来这里。”Finch礼貌地回答着，“我是Harold Dove（注6），这位是John Wiley，我的……”Finch选择了一下措辞，“伙伴（partner）。”  
“噢。”Priest Thomas仿佛了然地笑了一下，“放心，我们教堂隶属于UCCUSA（注7）。事实上，刚才过去的那两位先生，Mr. Harris和他的爱人，他们还是我们教堂的模范信众。”  
Reese尴尬起来，他刚想开口纠正Priest Thomas错误的想法，却不想被Finch抢先一步。  
“这真是太好了。我们都笃信我主耶稣，只是现在大部分教堂还不能够接受Gay Couple。”  
Reese在一瞬间睁大了眼睛，但他很快反应过来，装模作样地揽了一下Finch的肩。  
“Priest！”圣坛那边有人叫了声Priest Thomas，是那个弹钢琴的男孩。  
“失陪一会儿。”牧师向男孩走了过去。  
Reese轻咳一下，低声说：“我很高兴成为更有钱的对冲基金经理Wiley而不是资产经理Rooney，还是说你觉得Rooney的资本配不上做你的丈夫？”（注8）  
“你想多了，Mr. Reese。我刚刚无法匹配Priest Thomas的手机，可能他把它放在办公室了。请在我潜入后拖住他。”Finch镇定的口气无法掩饰脸颊上一点点红晕。  
“拖住他？我可是连东正教和新教都分不太清楚呢。”  
“那就聊聊我们的婚姻吧。”Finch挑了Reese一眼，然后跛着脚快步离开了礼拜堂。

 

3  
“我们的牧师是个时尚弄潮儿。”Finch和Reese共同走出教堂，天空开始落下细小的雨滴，最近的纽约受西风影响，总是在下雨。两人加快了向停车场前进的步伐。  
“我在他的办公室里发现不少新潮品牌的服装和装饰品，他甚至挂了一张八十年代的Yankees赛事海报。”   
Reese故作殷勤般地为Finch打开了城市林肯的侧门。  
“看来你对足球颇有见解。”Reese发动了汽车，旁边的小个子男人忽然陷入尴尬的沉默，直到汽车驶上主路，Finch才再次开口，用一种难以置信的口气：“Yankees是棒球队。这是常识。”  
“Awkward，”Reese并不在意地撇了撇嘴，“我对棒球的理解仅限于Bear的晨练。（注9）”  
“那你需要补课了。我们的号码很中意这支棒球队，就像所有具备体育常识的纽约男人们一样。”  
“我以为我们是Gay couple，或许不需要具备那么多的体育常识。”Reese打趣道。  
“关于这个问题我希望不要再讨论下去了，现在我已经复制了Priest Thomas的手机。”Finch厌厌地看着窗外的街景。  
“哦，真伤心，我还替咱俩报名了周日的婚姻问题交流小组。我们的牧师可是心理学的PhD，他愿意在教堂里发挥余热帮助那些关系不和睦的夫妇们。”  
Finch瞠目结舌地转过头，但却只迎上特工一个得逞的微笑。

 

4  
Priest Thomas坐在他的办公室里，望着墙上相框里的扬基赛事海报。时间仿佛回到了上个世纪，回到了他还是个孩子的年代。

 

5  
“Priest Campbell！”Philly Thomas捧着他的爆米花穿过拥挤的人群找到一个带着扬基棒球帽的中年男人。  
“Phil，差点找不到你了！”Campbell拍着Thomas的后背带着他跟随人流进入棒球赛场的观众席。  
Campbell穿着那个年代流行的格子衫和牛仔裤，除了项上的十字架吊坠，几乎没有任何信息可以让人推测他是一位神职人员。  
“你父亲怎么样了？”Campbell和Thomas入座后随口问了一句。  
Philly Thomas显然不喜欢回答这个问题，他猛地往嘴里塞了一大把爆米花，含糊地回答道：“就那样，醉醺醺的。”  
“他……”Campbell选择了一下措辞，“没有再对你做出什么粗鲁的行为吧？”  
Thomas皱起眉，小心地转过头问了句：“我们今天能就是看个比赛吗，求你了，Priest。”  
Campbell充满怜爱和同情地叹了口气，摸了摸小Philly的脑袋。  
“好，我们就看比赛，等结束后拿着海报让扬基队的每一个队员都给你签名。”

 

6  
Priest Thomas抚摸着桌上立框里的合影，那是他和Campbell在那场比赛后拍的。  
“Priest，我该怎么办……”

 

7  
雨不断摔落在不太平坦的水泥地面上，积水成洼。  
Finch把床单抖在一张崭新的大床上，他将它铺整齐，放上枕头和羽绒被。Finch感到很累了，他揉动着自己的后颈，感慨着自己不断增长的年龄。下雨天并不适合体力活，Finch的关节也开始隐隐作痛。  
图书馆的铁门被拉开，Reese把长柄伞靠在门口，挂起难免被淋湿衣角的外套。  
“Priest Thomas已经回家了，Fusco会帮忙盯着。”Reese把Root归来的事件告诉了Carter和Fusco，请他们在晚上帮忙照看一下POI。Reese不放心留Finch一个人在图书馆，特别是这种冷雨夜。  
“Harold，我的行军床呢？”Reese看着空空如也的地板。  
“哦，我帮你整理出一间卧室，非常抱歉里面的家具都是宜家的（注10）。我倒是有一组很精美的维多利亚式家具，但我实在没有精力分神去找可靠且口风严实的搬家工了。”小个子一边捏着后颈一边在电脑桌前坐下。  
“你是说这组衣柜、这个床头桌以及这张床都是你组装的？”Reese的眼睛瞪大了。  
“如你所说，我并没有浪费在MIT的时光。”Finch微笑了一下，“况且老板有必要为员工提供更好的工作环境。”  
Reese看了看正备受旧伤煎熬的Finch一眼，心里暖融融的。  
“如果你不介意的话，我希望能给你一个简单的回报。放心，不会侵犯到你的隐私。”

 

8  
当Finch趴在自己的床上，衬衫半褪，露出一大片后背时，他觉得自己的隐私到底是被侵犯了。不过坐在他旁边的、正在为他实行“神秘的东方穴位按摩”的特工，却认为以此入侵自家老板的私人领域是一件无可厚非的正当举动。  
Finch的皮肤非常苍白，Reese不喜欢这种病态的苍白感，他希望Finch能够更健康。但是Finch的身体很温暖，就像他每天都会啜饮的那杯煎绿茶一样。  
“啊……”Finch吃痛地哼唧了一声。  
“这就是症结所在了。”Reese轻轻触摸着那块肌肤，“接下来可能会有些疼。但我保证你很快就会舒服得欲仙欲死。”  
Finch深知Reese故意将他们的对话拉到一个耐人寻味的境地，但脊背的麻痛让他一句反驳的话都说不出来。Finch悲哀地发现自己变成了刀俎下待人宰割的鱼肉。  
大约过了十五分钟，Finch的后背感到了前所未有的轻松和舒适。Reese把他扶起来，帮助他穿好衬衫。  
“Mr. Reese，不得不说你即使不做特工了，凭着这门手艺也能混上一口饭吃。”Finch的脸颊红润，他感到惬意和羞赧，毕竟是在员工面前袒胸露怀了。  
“我的追求就是混上一口饭吗？你也太小看人了，Harold。”Reese微笑着帮自家老板把最后一粒扣子扣上。  
Finch忽然沉默了，他沉默的时间之久让Reese已经开始反思自己是否说错了话。  
“Mr. Reese，”Finch终于开口，“我注意到你最近一直以first name称呼我。”  
Reese紧张起来，这的确是他的一个小伎俩，他希望借着称呼的变更以加深两人的感情。但他没想到Finch会这么直白地指出来，他以为Finch会忽视、会让步，甚至会以first name来称呼自己。  
“我很抱歉，Finch……”Reese垂下头，这是他又一次失败的刺探。  
Finch看到Reese委屈的可怜模样，忽然觉得于心不忍。  
“我并不是说你不可以以名字称呼我……”  
“没关系，Finch。”Reese微笑了一下，他很了解老板温和礼让的性格，但他不希望逼迫Finch做出让步，“晚安。”Reese轻轻拍了一下老板的肩膀，然后离开了Finch的房间。

 

9  
“Mr. Reese，你等等！”Finch叫住了正要离开的Reese。  
“还有什么事吗，Finch？”Reese转过头，有些疲倦地问他。  
“我十分情愿你称呼我为Harold。这样很亲切。我并不反感。”Finch从床上站起来，走到Reese身前。  
Reese眼睛微睁，他很欣喜地握住了Finch的手。  
“Harold……”特工用他一贯低沉性感的声音附在Finch耳边喃喃，Finch的脸一下子烧红了，然而特工修长的双手却捧住了他的红润的面颊。Finch觉得自己的心跳一下子飙升到这颗脆弱的心脏几乎不能承受的速度。紧接着，Reese低下头，把嘴唇贴在了Finch的嘴唇上……

 

10  
Finch倏地睁开眼睛，枕套被冷汗浸湿了。他已经很久没做过旖梦了，更别说是和同性搭档的旖梦。Finch翻身下床，走出房间为自己倒了杯水。他的脚步声惊醒了Bear，狗狗呜呜地低吠着。  
“嘘——”Finch草草地摸了摸Bear的脑袋，然后他看见特工提着枪从隔壁房间走了出来。  
“是我。”Finch快速地回应着。Reese松了口气，然后把枪放在了电脑桌上。  
“你每天晚上都带着枪睡觉吗？”Finch皱起眉，然后下意识地裹紧晨衣，“这样也能睡得安稳？”  
“不把枪放在床头才睡不安稳。”Reese摸了摸走到他身旁的Bear的小脑袋。特工只穿着紧身白T恤和一条平角裤，修长健美的双腿被透过窗户照进来的月光勾勒出明朗的线条。  
Finch想起那个梦境，心脏不安地快速跳动起来。他试图压抑，但端着玻璃杯的手已经开始微微地颤抖。  
似乎看出了小个子男人“紧张”的情绪，Reese误以为Finch在担忧，于是他向他走了过来，半拥似的揽了一下Finch的后背，低声安慰道：“我不会让Root把你带走的，相信我。”  
Finch的心跳动得更快了，他绝望地闭上了眼，把额头轻抵在Reese温暖的胸膛上。  
“你说得对，我当然信任你。”Finch干巴巴地回答着，心绪早已飘飞得不知何踪。

 

11  
尴尬的气氛持续了整个早晨。Finch深知昨夜的举动过于亲密和逾越，再怎样也不能把头靠进自己员工的怀抱里。他将这一行为归咎于缺乏睡眠和心理动荡，好在Reese没有再次提起此事。令人尊敬的特工如往常一样为Finch递上一杯早安煎绿茶。  
Reese的手机在他吃甜甜圈时响起了，特工匆匆咽下口中的食物，接起电话。  
“Morning， Lionel……”Reese一贯对Detective Fusco使用这种轻佻的口气，从不尊重对方的职业，调情般地称呼对方的名字。这让Finch有些不舒服。  
当Reese结束了这次“欢声笑语”的通话后，他把吃剩的甜甜圈喂给Bear，然后把手枪背带穿在衬衫外面。  
“明明是警察还这么不喜欢盯梢。我去替班，Finch。”  
Finch盯着他白衬衫外面紧绷的皮带，如此精壮的腰身，臀部的曲线在特工弯腰抚摸Bear的脑袋时一览无余。Finch莫名地有些喉咙发紧。  
特工终于披上了那件该死的大衣。  
“Mr. Reese，你和Detective Fusco平时来往密切吗？你知道，虽然时常需要NYPD的帮助，但我们——你和我，应该适当地与他们保持距离。我想你应该还没忘记上次Detective Fusco把你出卖给毒贩子们的事吧（注11）……”Finch的声音越来越小，底气也越来越弱。他觉得自己太无耻了。这种仿佛高中绯闻少女们的挑拨离间的手段低级透顶！  
“Finch？”Reese皱起眉头看着自家老板，后者目光躲闪着，“那件事已经过去很久了。”  
“是的！是过去很久了！东方有句老话叫做本性难移。一个警察从踏入HR的那刻起就永远都是黑警了。一旦他被策反，加之我们的保密工作做得不够好，你我都会陷入两难的境地。”  
“Finch！”Reese诧异地打断了小个子男人激动的阐述，“Fusco会循规蹈矩的。”  
Finch努力平静下来，他希望自己能看起来权威一些，于是他把电脑桌前的椅子转过去，背对着特工故作冷漠地说：“请别因交友不慎而搭上你的老板。”话音刚落，Finch就后悔了，他鄙视自己的下作和自私，他深知这种装腔作势的姿态会惹得世界上每一个人厌恶，甚至包括他自己——因为这并非他本意。Finch的阵脚乱了，他甚至不敢转过身去看Reese。  
过了有十几秒的时间，Finch没有听到特工的回复，他又等待了半分钟左右的时间，当他再次转过身时，特工早已离开了。

 

12  
“谢谢，Ryan。”Priest Thomas对帮忙摆放轻便桌椅的小男孩说。  
Priest Thomas和Ryan正在准备例行的婚姻问题交流小组，每个周末都有三五对近期关系不和睦的夫妇参与。  
“今天，我要向大家介绍一下刚刚搬到我们社区的Mr. Dove和Mr. Wiley。”Priest一改平日的教服，穿着一身舒适的休闲西装和大家坐在一起。被  
点到名字的Finch和Reese从折叠椅上站起身，和大家打了个招呼。其他三对夫妻微笑着冲他们鼓掌以示欢迎。  
“然后，和往常一样，感谢为大家服务、并且制作了美味小饼干的Ryan。”Priest拍了拍坐在他旁边的孩子。  
“我记得他，”Finch低声对特工说，“那天弹钢琴的男孩。”  
特工点点头。自从昨天早上Finch那番不怎么愉快的“劝告”后，他们近乎保持了整整一天的无线电静默。现在他们必须投入工作，而且要近距离地接触这位既没有社交网络又很难树敌的牧师，然后了解他身边是否有潜在的威胁。  
“那么，我的确记得Mr. Wiley前几天告诉我他和他的伴侣产生了一些摩擦，你愿意和大家聊一聊吗？”Priest Thomas把皮球踢给了Reese。  
“我……”Reese看了眼坐在Priest身旁的Ryan，“我不确定要在孩子面前……”  
“哦，没关系的，Mr. Wiley，Ryan的两位监护人关系不太融洽，但他们似乎很难抽出时间参加我们的小组，所以Ryan每周都会代替他们的父母旁听。”Priest慈爱地摸了摸Ryan的脑袋，小男孩腼腆地对Reese和Finch笑了一下。  
“Well……”Reese瞟了眼旁边的Finch，后者很认真也很期待地等着Reese发话，“我们相处有一段时间了，像是这个年龄能再找到彼此合适的伴侣很不容易……我们是在工作时相遇的，我是Haro……他的下属。”Mr. Reese把Finch的名字吞了进去，他怕Finch不喜欢这么被称呼。坐在身旁的小个子男人挑起了眉毛，他感到不满。  
“办公室恋情。那你们恐怕要天天见面了。”Priest Thomas撇着嘴。  
“对，天天见面，而且，呃……我们做金融的，任何信息的时效性都很强，所以，即使不见面我们也经常保持通话状态。”Reese几乎没有撒谎。  
“哦，这倒是很不常见的婚姻关系，毕竟几乎24小时都见面的话很容易婚姻疲倦。如果你们不介意的话，我想问一下你们大概多久做一次爱？”  
Finch差点被纸杯里的茶呛到。  
“别拘谨，今天我们就是来谈论婚姻问题的，我现在不是牧师，而是各位的心理咨询师。”  
其他的夫妻们都笑了，然后他们目光齐齐地盯着Finch和Reese。  
Finch的脸红了。他就是这么容易脸红——Reese想。  
“事实上，”Finch回答，“我们前几天吵架了，我们现在分房睡。”  
“噢……”其他夫妻发出沮丧和怜悯的感叹。  
“你们为什么吵架呢？”Priest毕竟是位专业的心理分析师，他倒是没像其他人那样发出讨厌的感叹，而是认真地抛出了问题。  
“我怀疑他在外面交友不慎。”Finch阐述道。  
“哦……”女人们略带埋怨地看着Reese。  
“但事实上，我的怀疑是毫无根据的，这一点在我们吵架时我就明了。”Finch瞟了眼旁边的Reese，特工仔细地听着。  
Finch被周围人的注视弄得有些不舒服了，他得赶快结束这次的对话。  
“是我的不理性导致了我们关系的疏远，”Finch转过头，看着Reese，“我很抱歉，John。”说完，Finch犹豫了一下，然后将自己的手礼貌又亲密地轻轻握住了Reese的手。  
Reese很惊讶Finch会借这样一个场合向他道歉。  
“我接受你的歉意。”  
其他夫妻们发出了温馨的祝福声。  
“很好，”Priest笑了，“今天我想你们的关系会更近一步了。那么，让我们听听别人的故事？”

 

13  
婚姻咨询小组在欢声和哭声中结束。人们陆续离开，Reese伸了伸他的长腿然后舒了口气。  
“真没想到各家的麻烦会这么多。如果所有夫妻都像今天来的这几位一样，恐怕我们的工作量将会倍增。”Reese说着，然后站了起来。帮助Priest和Ryan收拾房间。  
“没关系的，Mr. Wiley，我和Ryan两人就能搞定。”Priest Thomas拿走了Reese手中用过的一次性纸杯。  
“你每天都在这儿吗？”Finch微笑着问Ryan，小男孩羞涩地点点头。  
“你的钢琴弹得真好。”  
“是Priest Thomas教给我的。”Ryan满怀感激地看向牧师。  
“但是Ryan青出于蓝，后天晚上有他的演出呢。”牧师拍了拍Ryan的肩膀，“就在教堂里，欢迎你们来。”  
“哦，非常感谢，我们很期待。”Finch礼貌地回答，“但愿我也能有这样一个可爱的孩子……”Finch想起了Grace，然而当他抬起头对上牧师责备的眼神时，他才忽然意识到自己说错了话，“John，我很抱歉，我并不是……”  
“没关系。”Reese耸了耸肩，然后转移话题性地问Ryan：“你的父母想必很骄傲吧。”  
Ryan的神情悲戚起来。  
“Ryan，你先去我的办公室等我一会儿好吗？”Priest对小男孩笑了一下。等小男孩离开这间屋子后，Priest沉沉叹了口气，“Ryan的爸爸是个瘾君子，时常打骂他的母亲，后来又开始虐待Ryan。我们给儿童保护中心打了电话，但Ryan的爸爸每次都会伪装得很好，事后更加暴虐地殴打Ryan。我很难有所作为，所以我只能让Ryan尽量长时间地待在教堂。他快成我半个儿子了。”Priest笑了笑。  
“您的确是一位正直善良的君子。”Finch彬彬有礼地称赞道。  
Priest Thomas听到这样的称赞却没有露出愉快的神色，他低下头，喃喃了一句：“对于这一点我并不是很确定。”

 

14  
回程的路上，Reese开着车，坐在副驾驶上的Finch沉默了许久——大概两个街区再加上一个红绿灯那么久——Finch忽然开口了。  
“关于我在教堂里所说的那些都是认真的——是经过我理智考虑后说出的。我的确对昨天的口不择言表示歉意，并且希望得到你的原谅，当然，还有Detective Fusco的原谅——如果有必要告诉他我说了这些不得体的言论的话。”这段逻辑严密的致歉显然是Finch酝酿了许久的，Reese一时不知该如何作答。  
Finch转过头，毫不避讳地看着正在试图让自己专心开车的Reese。  
“还有一件事我也想顺便提一下，”Finch清了清嗓子，“买回新家具那天，很抱歉那是宜家，不过，回归正题，我……”显然这套说辞Finch没有提前准备好，“我想表达的是……”  
“Fusco没必要知道。昨天早上的谈话结束后，我仔细思考了一下，也许你说得对，我们的确应该和NYPD保持距离，包括Detective Carter。不过我现在也很感谢你能因为这件事而道歉，我有些受宠若惊。谢谢你，Finch。”Reese在等红灯的空当转过头对自己老板笑了一下。  
现在是下午，阳光穿过密集的楼群照耀在建筑物亮晶晶的装饰玻璃上，然后，愉快地反射出来，笼罩了Reese的身体——他的脸庞显得温暖而柔和。Finch望着这位温暖而柔和并且工作能力一流的前CIA特工，心脏跳动的声音变得刺耳了，于是，几乎是脱口而出的，Finch说道：“我那天并没有说first name不好，我希望你叫我Harold。”  
Reese露出惊诧的表情，他唇齿微张，阳光晒得他的耳朵和脸颊刺痛。红灯变绿，而特工并没有及时发动汽车，后面的车主不耐烦地按着喇叭，在一阵聒噪的鸣笛声中，流窜于John以及Harold之间的时空变得异常静默。

 

15   
“我调查了Ryan Turner的家庭状况。Mr. Turner曾是Walmart的搬运工，但在半年前因偷窃超市货品而被辞退；Mrs. Turner每天在社区附近的一家家庭餐厅打工12个小时，靠每小时7美元的时薪和微薄的小费来养家。”Finch同情地把Turner一家的照片贴在玻璃上。  
Reese坐在Finch身旁，还有些沉浸在一小时前车上的对话中，他可以称自家老板的名字了。  
“Mr. Reese？”Finch看出自己的员工有些心不在焉。Reese立即调整了一下姿态，回答道：“我听着呢，Harold。”  
Finch听到对方叫自己的名字，不知为何，有些羞涩地笑了，他赶紧背过身，继续对着一窗的照片自言自语。  
“我黑进了该社区的儿童保护中心的内网，发现Mr. Turner被四次勘察，每一次的举报人都是Priest Thomas。”  
“所以，也许Mr. Turner不想再被干扰了，于是一时新生恶意，杀死了Priest。”Reese接茬道。  
“这极有可能。”  
Finch的话音刚落，特工就抓上大衣准备出发去监视这一家人。  
“Mr. Reese，今晚你就要——”Finch有些着急，他不太希望一个人呆在图书馆守夜，夜晚总是是非多发，被Root带走的那几天，每个夜晚都是那么无助和可怕。  
“我总不能每晚都要Fusco盯梢啊。你说过要保持距离，而我认为这样做很对。”Reese真诚地笑了一下，然后消失在图书馆走廊的尽头。  
Bear呜呜地溜达到Finch腿边，Finch摸了摸Bear的脑袋，喃喃道：“除了本性难移这句老话，东方还有句名言，叫做：搬起石头砸自己的脚……”

 

16  
大概在晚上七点左右，Reese的声音从电话另一头传来。  
“Priest Thomas造访了Turner一家。你现在激活我安在他家门口的监听器吧。”  
“好的，Mr. Reese。”Finch的手敲击键盘，一段带着电波干扰音的交谈声出现。  
“我只是希望你们能出席Ryan的钢琴会，父母的鼓励对孩子来说很重要。”牧师的平静的表面下隐藏着愤怒。  
“滚蛋！”Mr. Turner“乓”地关上门。屋里传来Ryan的声音。  
“是Priest Thomas吗？啊！”  
孩子哭叫起来。  
“永远别让那个该死的牧师再来咱们家！”  
Priest Thomas听到了孩子被殴打的声音，他急切地拍着门、大声呼喊着试图让Mr. Turner停手。  
“Finch，我需要进去阻止Ryan那该死的爸爸。”Reese从车里下来，径直向Turner家的房子走去，他推开门口的牧师，一脚把那扇脆弱的门踹开，然后将Ryan从Turner手下拯救出来。

 

17  
Priest Thomas家中。  
“真是非常感谢你，Mr. Wiley。不过你当时怎么会在那儿？”Priest Thomas把急救箱递给了Reese，后者轻手轻脚地帮Ryan涂了药膏。  
“我路过，听到你呼救就过去了。”Reese面不改色地扯谎。  
Ryan看着被包好的伤口，几乎一滴眼泪都没掉。坚强的孩子。  
“如果没有其它问题了，我就先告辞……”Reese话音还没落，Priest打断了他。  
“这几天是绝对不能让Ryan再回去了，Turner知道我家的住址，他明天一早就会过来的，我不想和他发生正面冲突……当然，这也对Ryan不好。所以你看你们能不能……”牧师面露难色，“你家那位很喜欢孩子不是吗？就几天。”  
Reese张着嘴犹豫着，耳机里传来Finch的声音。  
“带Ryan Turner去4号安全屋。”

 

18  
Reese走进坐落在一个街区外的“4号安全屋”。这是一栋明亮宽敞的大房子，屋后还有一个小游泳池，走进屋内，漂亮而精致的维多利亚式家具以及细腻的暗纹壁纸彰显着房主高雅且昂贵的品味。  
Finch穿着睡衣坐在炉火旁的扶手椅上，舒适地阅读着《华尔街日报》。  
“我们到家了。”Reese别别扭扭地扯出这句话，然后轻轻推了推Ryan。  
小男孩显然是没见过这么奢华的房子，他十分羞涩地站在门厅不敢踩上那块雪白的地毯。  
“Ryan，别客气。”Finch把后面那句“就像在自己家一样”给咽了回去。他走到Reese身边，帮特工把大衣挂在门口。Reese注意到门口的伞筒里放着几把Finch常用的伞。  
“我觉得Ryan需要洗个澡，你有可以给他穿的衣服吗？”Reese问Finch。  
“已经都放在浴室了。”Finch指了指走廊尽头，提示Reese浴室在那里。  
浴室里铺了防滑地板，Reese看到几个Finch常用的香波品牌。他已经开始怀疑所谓的“4号安全屋”其实就是Finch的家了。  
Ryan脱掉了脏兮兮的衣服，露出一身的青紫伤痕。就算是前CIA特工也不由得动容了。Reese咬牙切齿地发誓一定要让Turner吃不到好果子。  
“Thank you……”在帮Ryan吹干头发时，小男孩轻轻对特工说。  
“我们很乐意你来。”特工溺爱地摸了摸Ryan金黄的头发，“现在我带你去你的房间吧。”

 

19  
小男孩显然对自己房间里的钢琴十分满意。他立即跑向那架价值连城的Steinway手工钢琴。  
“我……我可以弹吗？”Ryan小心翼翼地问。  
“当然。”Finch微笑了一下，并肩和Reese坐在床沿，安静地听着小男孩动人的演奏。  
“如果接受更好的教育，他会成为新世纪的拉赫玛尼诺夫。”Finch轻声感叹道。屋内暖黄色的灯光温柔地笼罩在三人身上，看起来就像是再和谐不过的一家人。Reese有点享受这样的感觉，如果他拥有一个家，Finch是他的亲人，家里有一个孩子……这将多么温馨美好。  
“我想，我是不是该睡觉了？你们看起来很累。”小男孩懂事地站在Finch和Reese身前。他穿着Finch的旧T恤，T恤上印着电视剧版的星际迷航的标，Reese实在不知道Finch还好这一口。  
Finch帮小男孩拉上被子，忍不住在Ryan嫩嫩的小脸上亲了一口。  
“好梦。”  
孩子房间的灯熄灭了。

 

20  
当Finch返回客厅时，发现特工正举着一个崭新的相框。  
“我什么时候和你去塔希提了？”Reese促狭地指着相框中两人在塔希提群岛的合影。  
“CIA没教给你什么叫做‘伪装就要细致’，以及高中女生都会用的Photoshop技术吗？”Finch干巴巴地回答道。  
“其实这是你家吧？Harold？”  
Finch对Reese的质问并没有表现出太惊讶的神情，他淡定地说：“这的确是我最常住的地方，但我对‘家’这个称呼持保留意见。”  
图书馆反而更像是Finch的家，当然，那里也是Reese的家。  
“分房睡？”Reese调侃地笑着。  
Finch的脸颊红了一下，然后他继续淡定地说：“当然。就让那孩子以为咱们还没有和好吧。”  
“嗯。我一定会告诉他是因为你性冷淡的。”Reese丢下这句话就向楼上的客房走去，留下Finch一个人红着脸站在客厅里。

 

21  
天色微亮时，Reese驱车回了趟图书馆，帮Finch把他的电脑设备搬了过来。他知道Finch需要这些设备，如果他不去帮他小小地搬个家，那Finch一定又向上次的宜家家居事件一样“自己动手，丰衣足食”了。特工可舍不得让自家老板为这么点小事就累坏了身子。  
太阳升起来后，Reese牵着Bear在出街散步。  
“正在路过Turner家，昨天装在门上的监听器被我踢掉了，我得重新装一个。”Reese透过无线电和Finch交流。  
“Mr. Reese，下次请不要这样莽撞了。”Finch叹了口气，“然后，我要感谢你不辞辛苦帮我把那几台电脑搬了过来。”Finch正着手翻查Priest Thomas的童年信息，找到了几张很有趣的合影，“Priest Thomas小时候和一位牧师很亲近，我已经把照片发给Carter让她帮忙查一下那位牧师了。”  
电话另一头的Reese已经敲响了Turner家的大门。  
开门的是Ryan的妈妈。  
“您好……”Mrs. Turner困惑地看着眼前这位穿着不菲的休闲西装的男人。  
“您好，Mrs. Turner。”Reese灿烂地一个大大的笑容。

 

22  
Mrs. Turner为Reese端上了廉价的茶水。  
“谢谢你，真是帮了我大忙了。我最近下班都很晚，Ryan一个人面对他那个爸爸实在是太可怜了……”Mrs. Turner眼眶泛红。  
“现在Mr. Turner不在家吗？”Reese抿了口茶水，茶杯有点脏。  
“他在睡觉。每天都是下午才起床。”Mrs. Turner看了眼钟表，“我得去上班了。我今天晚上9点下班，到时候再去把Ryan接回来好吗？”女人恳求地看着Reese。  
“当然，如果你忙不过来，我们也很愿意多照看Ryan几天。”Reese礼貌得就像一个华尔街精英——事实上他现在的身份也的确是个华尔街精英。

 

23  
回到“4号安全屋”时，Ryan已经起床了，Finch正在帮孩子捣鼓早餐。  
“John，你终于回来了，”Finch责怪地看着刚遛完狗到家的“丈夫”，“Ryan上学快迟到了，你一会儿得开车把他送到学校。”  
Reese接过Finch递给他的烤土司煎蛋，满足地咬了一口。  
“没问题，亲爱的。”Reese促狭一笑，一句“Honey”惹得自家老板红了脸。

 

24  
到达社区小学后，Ryan在一片同龄人的艳羡中从Finch的城市林肯上下来。Reese摸了摸小男孩的头，正准备离开，却被人叫住了。  
“Mr. Wiley！”Priest Thomas向他走来，“非常抱歉我昨天忘记留一个你的联系方式，又不好贸然去你家。”  
“哦，我也正好要去找您呢，牧师。孩子昨天挺好的，他是个懂事的男孩，我们很乐意照顾他。”Reese像背军令一样背诵着这些客套话，当特工多年，他连人话都快不会说了。  
“唉，”牧师叹了口气，“我真是万分想要帮助Ryan，可是从不知道有什么方法是对的。”  
“您是一位值得尊敬的人。”Reese真诚地说道，然而牧师却苦笑着摇摇头。  
“哦，对了，”Priest Thomas说，“Ryan每天三点放学，放学后他会去教堂做义工，如果可以的话，你们在五点左右来接他是最好的。”  
“当然，谢谢您。”

 

25  
Reese站在教堂附近的高楼天台上，继续监视着牧师。这儿的视野并不好，只能看见几个窗口的活动影像。  
穷极无聊的特工很想和自家老板闲扯几句，但电话的另一头不是传来飞快打字的声音，就是模糊的电话交谈。Finch除了拯救号码们，同时也是位大富豪，大富豪是很忙的。  
“Hello~”  
电话线里突然出现了一道愉快的女声。Finch和Reese全身都绷紧了。  
“我真是不小心，突然就撞进你们的线路了。”Root笑了，“我已经准备好了，Harold。你知道我现在在哪里吗？我在纽约。这次我们要一起去哪呢？南部？不不不，南部的人太保守了；西部？西部很好，视野很开阔。不过这次我们就不要带上你那位讨厌的看家犬了吧。”  
Reese的喘气都粗重起来，他咬牙切齿地威胁道：“你不许靠近他。敢碰他一下，我就——”  
“See you~”Root下了线。  
无线电一片静默，过了很久，Reese听到Finch有些颤抖的声音：“Mr. Reese，如果教堂那边平安无事的话，你可以现在回来吗，我想我需要你……”

 

26  
7分26秒——这是从Reese挂下电话到抵达家门的时间。短短的7分26秒，不够Finch品一杯茶，也不够Reese擦好他的点38。然而这几分钟可以算是Harold Finch有生以来最难熬几段时间之一了。  
当门把手被按下时，Finch直接从沙发上站了起来，他甚至向前走了几步。  
“Mr. Reese……”Finch察觉了自己声音里的颤抖，他克制了一下，希望用接下来的专业对话来掩盖自己内心的恐慌和不安，于是他语速飞快地叨叨着，“我检查了房间但并没有发现监视器，我废除了咱们两个的专用通话线路，新的线路很快就会搭建好，我不知道Mrs. Groves是怎样黑进来的，但我用三角定位法也许可以找到她现在的具体位置，这种方法很先进的误差不会超过15厘米……”  
“Harold。”特工温柔地打断了他，他向他走来，他连大衣都没脱，拖鞋也没来得及换，就这么穿着皮鞋踩在了Finch雪白的地毯上。但是Finch并不介意，他望着想自己走来的特工，极力克制自己就要伸出去的双手。于是Finch把自己抛进了沙发里。  
“她把我带走了才几天，一路上杀死了四个人，两位政府要员，还有无辜的路人。那两个路人——她只是为了换辆车！就那么拿着枪指着他们的头，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机！仿佛对她来说那些人并不是人。而这些人的死都是因为我……”Finch过高的道德感压得他喘不过气来。  
特工坐在了Finch旁边，他犹豫地伸出手，揽住了老板的肩。  
“Harold，你不杀人。你救人。”特工干脆抱住了小个子男人。他听到Finch在自己怀里轻轻喘着气，然后一点一点平静下来。等到Finch反应过来时，他发现自己过于享受和沉醉于特工温暖的怀抱了，他甚至在不经意间把头靠在了对方的肩膀上。Finch已经很久没有经历过这种人与人互相依靠扶持的美好感受了，他舍不得离开Reese的怀抱，他希望他的员工可以就这样一直抱着他直到地老天荒。这可不是个好现象。Finch这样想，然后他几乎是下定了全世界的决心才将自己从特工强壮的手臂间挣扎出来。他抬头看向Reese，紧张地微微颤抖着，他希望Reese说点什么，说点Finch平时不希望他说的话，比如那些恼人羞人的轻佻情话……Finch的双颊泛起了红晕。  
看到老板羞愧和躲闪的神色，Reese忽然明白过来。他虽然不像Finch一样博学多才，但他知道这种期待和小心翼翼的神情意味着什么。Reese激动起来，他怀疑——不，他肯定Finch对他抱有着超出友谊的感情。如果说在这之前，Reese不明白自己到底希望和Finch发展成什么样的关系，那么现在，这层面纱已被无情地揭去。  
Finch需要他，在这种危机关头，Finch只需要他。而他们互相拥有彼此，他们互相只拥有彼此。Reese想，这是一个难得的也许是唯一的机会，如果不在此时向Finch一诉衷肠，恐怕他们将永远地错过了。  
“Harold……”Reese低声呼唤着他的名字，身体向他倾斜过来。  
这一声呼唤让房间里每一丝空气都变了味道，Finch几乎可以预测Reese将要做什么了。他要亲吻我。Finch既恐慌又期待地紧闭起双眼——  
Reese亲吻了他的手背。  
“我保证不会让她再把你带走了。”  
如此纯洁的亲吻就像骑士对国王的吻手礼，逾越却不过分，亲密却不亵狎。  
“John……”Finch声音颤抖，他能看到这个高大的男人以臣服的姿态拜倒在他脚下，他能看到这位出众的特工全心全意地膜拜他。从这一刻开始，我们的关系将要彻底改变。Finch绝望又满怀希望地想。

 

27  
我当时应该亲吻他的嘴唇。在Reese驱车回到教堂的路上时，这个想法不断地撞击着他的大脑。我留给了他余地，但他极有可能假装这件事没发生。想想我离开家门之前，他一直保持着那该死的沉默！Reese懊恼地把车泊在了马路对面。此时Ryan已经从学校到达教堂了，正在帮Priest Thomas整理一箱箱的蜡烛。  
Reese想要拨过去电话，但他还是止住了。他害怕Finch直接拒绝了他，说不定会开除他。  
忽然，Reese观察到Mr. Turner走进了教堂。

 

28  
“快点放开孩子！Mr. Turner！”Priest Thomas挣扎着要把很拽着Ryan的Turner掰开。  
“他是我儿子！你凭什么把我儿子带走！”  
“你像个父亲吗！”Priest Thomas话音刚落，Reese大步走了进来，直接把Ryan从Turner手中夺过来。  
“离他远点！”Reese厉声呵斥，Turner嘴里嘟囔着落荒而逃。

 

29  
Reese接过Priest Thomas递过来的茶。   
“Mr. Wiley，你总是很及时呢。”牧师抿了口茶水，随即他无法再假装淡定了，牧师用手挡住了眼睛，“Ryan很像我，我的父亲也是个暴虐的瘾君子，而我能拥有今朝的一番成就，都要归功于我的牧师，我很愿意像他一样帮助别人……可如今我真是不知道该怎么办！上帝也要为这种人伦泯灭而感到震惊和悲痛吧！”  
Reese不知道该怎么回应牧师的自责和痛苦，他只好伸手拍了拍牧师的肩膀。  
“世界上总有正义存在，也总有执行正义的人存在的。”  
牧师叹了口气：“你说得对。总有人该去执行正义的。”

 

30  
当Reese带着Ryan回到安全屋时，Finch已经整理好情绪了，他冲了个澡，穿着舒适的衬衫和漂亮的马甲，正在开放式厨房里做一顿闻起来就绝妙的晚餐。  
“我猜你们都饿了？”Finch微笑着把餐盘端上来，“Fillet（注），medium well。不过Ryan你要吃全熟的。”  
“红酒和牛排，你认真的？”Reese低声问，这完全是约会套餐，而不是“儿童套餐”。  
“我没有接受过CIA的特训，会做的菜色并不多。”Finch揶揄了一句，然后递给两人餐叉。  
Ryan是个安静的男孩，下午发生了那样不愉快的事情，他显得更加忧郁了。  
“我们是不是该带他去Pizza hut？”Finch压低嗓音问特工，特工讶异地瞪大眼睛。  
“广告上不是说那是‘欢乐’餐厅么。”  
“这个笑话一点都不好笑。”Reese笑着回答。餐桌上轻松的气氛让Reese缓了口气，他还怕下午的举动吓着了Finch，从此导致他们疏远呢。  
“牛排非常好吃，谢谢您，Mr. Dove。”Ryan礼貌地放下刀叉说道。  
多么可爱的孩子。  
Finch用微笑回应了他。  
“如果你愿意的话，楼上的钢琴整晚都属于你。我们都很期待明晚你的演唱会。”  
Ryan在得到许可后，迫不及待地蹿上了楼。  
餐桌上只剩下Finch和Reese，特工酒杯中的红酒一口都没动过，那只是摆样子的，他们从不在工作时间喝酒。  
Finch递上一杯酸柠檬水。  
“牛排是碳烤的，会口干。”  
非常贴心。  
他们沉默地进食，没人提起下午的那个吻。直到Reese坐不住——  
“Harold，我……”  
尖锐的手机铃声响起，Finch接起了电话，是Carter。  
Reese抬头看见自家老板的脸色越来越难看，于是放下了刀叉，从起居室的沙发垫下面掏出了手枪。  
“Mr. Reese，关于Priest Thomas童年时的牧师，恐怕要成为这次工作的关键了。”

 

31  
“Priest Campbell，Thomas童年和少年时代居住地区的牧师。1986年在监狱中去世。”Finch关上了书房的门，一边和Reese解释着，一边打开笔记本。  
“一个牧师，监狱？！”Reese皱起眉。  
“他被指控谋杀了Gregory Thomas，也就是我们的号码Philly Thomas的父亲。Philly Thomas在童年时期屡遭身为瘾君子的父亲的凌虐，多次向当局上诉未果，Gregory Thomas甚至曾将自己的孩子从楼上推下去……最后，Priest Campbell在Philly Thomas被迫辍学的前夜枪杀了Gregory Thomas。当晚他向警方自首，并承认一切罪行。三个月后，他在监狱中自杀。”Finch停顿了一会儿，“自杀的人不能升入天堂，”Finch的声音有些抖动，“Campbell的遗产受益人是Philly Thomas，我猜测他自杀的原因一方面是无法忍受道德谴责，另一方面是想要尽快把遗产传递给因负债而被迫辍学的Philly Thomas。在法律与社会责任的沦丧和淡漠下，他依然甘愿承受悖德和罪恶以换另一个人——另一个孩子的幸福，即使是反对杀人的我也不得不说Priest Campbell是一个，”Finch顿了一下，“一个义士——一个走投无路的义士。”  
Reese给了Finch半分钟的沉默时间，然后，他无法再等下去了。  
“你怀疑Priest Thomas会重蹈Campbell的覆辙？”  
Finch点了点头，然后他低头看了眼显示屏上的手机GPS定位。  
“Mr. Reese，我想你得赶快前往Ryan家了，因为Priest Thomas正在……”Finch的话音未落，特工一阵风一样地捞上大衣走了。  
“Mr. Reese！”Finch叫住他，“注意安全。”  
特工笑了一下：“这只是个小case，我身上又没绑着Kara的炸弹。”  
Finch脸红了一下，他的确很少在工作时对特工说“注意安全”，因为他们的工作根本不是“注意”就能避免“不安全”的，Finch不说没有意义的话，但今天——经历了下午那羞涩却愉悦的“吻手礼”，Finch认为他和Reese之间已经不只是雇主和员工的关系了。  
也许是听到了过快的脚步声，Ryan从自己的房间里走了出来。  
“发生什么了吗？Mr. Dove？”  
Finch低头看了眼孩子。  
“没事的，一会儿你妈妈就来接你了。”

 

32  
Turner家的屋子里没有开灯，老旧电视机的屏幕散发着荧荧的光，似乎播放着一部007电影。在酒瓶堆砌的沙发里躺着一个烂醉到毫无防备的男人。  
Philly Thomas轻易地打开了根本没上锁的窗，然后跨了进来。他手上提着一把老旧的手枪。他显然是个新手，居然在凶杀现场检查起了枪里的子弹。  
一共两颗。一颗属于Turner，一颗属于自己。就像当年Priest Campbell一样。  
Philly Thomas深吸了一口气，然后瞄准了Turner的脑袋，正当他将要扣动扳机时，电视机里突然传来邦德女郎的尖声惊叫。Thomas失手将枪支掉在了地上，他慌忙弯下腰四处寻找，直到——  
一只拎着枪的手从房间的阴影里伸了出来。  
“这是你要找的东西吗，牧师？”  
“Mr. Wiley！”牧师惊讶地看着Reese。后者不闻不问地卸下了枪管里的子弹，然后把枪还给了牧师。  
“Turner的确是个混蛋。但他罪不至死。”Reese总结道，“包括您的父亲，他也罪不至死。”  
“你到底是谁？！”牧师愤怒又惊慌地质问。  
“也许有很多方法可以拯救Ryan或者您。但您和Priest Campbell显然都选择了最极端、最错误甚至可以说——最愚蠢的方法。”  
“我已经尝试过许多方法了！可怜官僚主义从我那个年代一直延续至今！我能怎么办！”  
“比如，”Reese勾了勾嘴角，“把5公斤海洛因放在Turner家里来个漂亮的栽赃？”  
耳机里传来Finch气急败坏的声音：“Mr. Reese你回来后必须好好解释那些毒品是从哪来的！”  
“What？！”牧师目瞪口呆地看着特工把一大袋子白色粉末塞进了Turner怀中。  
“可以拨通911了，Harold。”特工说着，无视了牧师惊异的表情，然后，他把那两颗卸下来的子弹递给了牧师，“如果Turner把牢底坐穿还不能让你满足，那么就动手吧。不过，”Reese又取回了一颗子弹，“Harold说自杀的人上不了天堂，如果真有天堂这种地方存在的话。”  
Reese觉得自己完成了任务，他轻轻拍了拍牧师的肩膀：“NYPD的出警速度在4分51秒左右，我先走一步了。”

 

33  
当Reese回到安全屋时，Mrs. Turner已经来接她的孩子了。  
“是的，Mrs. Turner，这是一所极棒的私立学校，从小学一直到高中都有分部。最重要的是，他们讲授专业的乐理课程，我想这对Ryan来说是个不可多得的机会。”  
Reese一边换鞋，一边听着Finch口绽莲花地推销着在他资产之下的某所高级学校。  
“John，你回来了！”Finch热情地向他招招手，Reese随遇而安地靠着他坐下，礼貌地向Mrs. Turner点点头。  
“但我们家没有钱去上私立学校啊。”Mrs. Turner愧疚地摸着孩子的头。  
“啊，这所学校的校长和我是熟人，我想在学费上他会给予一定的帮助。这是我的名片。”Finch递上去一张卡纸，“您持它去见校长即可。我会提前电话通知他的。”  
“真是太感谢您了，Mr. Dove……”中年女人的眼眶里盈满了感激的泪水。

 

34  
在关上门送走Turner女士和Ryan后，Finch恼火地瞪了Reese一眼。  
“你那5公斤的毒品铁定要让NYPD和那位可怜的女人忙活一宿了！”  
Reese挑挑眉，然后说道：“自从那次Fusco把我‘出卖’——用你的话来说——给了毒贩子后，我就发现毒品栽赃是个妙不可言的解决方法。”  
“好一个妙不可言！”Finch轻哼了一声，“你那里还有多少存货？”  
Reese立刻露出一个戏剧化的惊讶表情：“难道你也要尝试海洛因吗？听我的一句劝告——千万别！”  
“我怎么可能——Mr. Reese！”全部羞恼化作一句娇嗔一样的问诘，特工得意洋洋地回答道：“存货很多，我分别在纽约的几个市区——”  
“算了！我不想听这些细节了。”Finch拂袖而去。

 

35  
Ryan的音乐会如期在第二天举行。Priest Thomas感激地望向Reese，他没有杀死Turner，更不会被警方逮捕，是Reese和Finch拯救了他和Ryan。Ryan的妈妈也到场了，那个不幸的女人在今早被幸运地告知，她和她的儿子获得了某个不曾谋面的远亲的巨额遗产。Reese知道那是谁的“杰作”。  
一个案件结束，迎来了美好快乐的结局。  
当晚，他们没有接到机器传来的下一个号码。由于天色已暗，他们并没有回到图书馆，而是依然住在这栋Finch最常来的“4号安全屋”。  
Reese舒服地冲了个澡后，就像是真的在家里一样，穿上舒适的睡衣，坐在客厅的沙发上静静地享受一杯晚餐剩下的红酒。Finch坐在他对面，捧着一本书。  
炉火静静地燃烧着，偶尔有木屑碳化时清脆的哔啵声。在这样宁静的初冬夜晚，Reese恍惚觉得他们就像是一对纽约再普通不过的伴侣，结束一天的工作后，依偎在温暖舒适的家中。  
Reese忽然想起他在年轻时读过的一本小说——一本没有获过多少奖项也不曾轰动的薄薄的小说。那是军队里一个由他管教的年轻士兵送给他的生日礼物。士兵的面目Reese已经想不起来了，他只记得那个大男孩将书塞到他怀里时，脸上羞涩的微笑。（注14）然而，可惜的是，Reese对这种意识流小说并不感兴趣，他随手翻了几页便扔在了行军床旁凌乱的箱子里。直到那个男孩因当地暴乱分子的自制炸弹而灰飞烟灭，Reese才重拾了这本书。奇迹般的，他竟然用了一个晚上便顺畅地读完了，在合上书的那一刻他才明白男孩送他这本书的全部用意。  
故事发生在六十年代，那是美国保守到窒息的年代。作者用飘渺而经济的笔墨讲述了一个丧失同性配偶的大学教授在寻死当天所发生的故事。书的气质是忧郁而哀愁的，仿佛能让读者耳畔一直回响着深沉的古典乐。这是第一本也是Reese读过的唯一一本涉及同性爱情的书，然而这一本就足以让他窥见并觊觎这种隐秘而悖伦的感情。书中有一个段落最让Reese难以忘怀：每个平静的晚上，那对同性情侣会依偎在同一张长沙发里，唱片机旋转着品味独特的黑胶，在低柔的音乐中，他们各自阅读着喜爱的书，因轮到谁去换唱片而甜蜜地争执。然后，那个因车祸而去世的大学教授的伴侣会说：  
“哪怕此刻死去，我也心甘情愿。”  
“Mr. Reese！”Finch讶然，手中的书也掉落在了膝上。  
Reese惊觉自己无意间念出了书中的话，他有些尴尬地举起酒杯抿了一口。  
“我们迟早会死去。”Finch重复着那句他常常重复的话，“但我希望迟一些离开。死亡是很孤独的。”  
Reese忽然想起他和Jessica在机场的对话，到头来，我们终将孤独一人。  
“Harold，”Reese提起一口气，他望着坐在对面的穿着睡衣的Finch，比起冷冰冰的三件套，他现在看起来那么柔软，而且，与往常不同的是，Finch正在专注的、温和地倾听着他。John Reese不想再寂寞地生活下去了，他鼓起勇气，坚定地孤注一掷——“我爱你。”  
Finch全身都僵住了，他这一生从未被人告白，而他也只向Grace求过爱， 然而那段感情在还未生根发芽便无疾而终了。Finch看着眼前胆战心惊却又坚定不移的特工，他不知道该怎样开口。对方是一位男性，一个和自己并肩作战的伙伴——这样的关系看起来顺理成章，完全不需要有任何质疑去改动。然而，今天下午那个轻轻的有礼有节的吻撞进了Finch的脑海，它干扰了Finch的理智，搅混了宁静的心湖。  
“Harold，”特工从沙发上站起来，向他走过来，并在他旁边矮下身，握住了他的手，“我爱你。”  
他又重复了一次。  
这一次足够让Finch窒息。他几乎就要答应了，答应对方的求爱，并且抛弃所有的孤独和寂寞——可是，Grace呢？Reese的Jessica呢？旧人与旧事难道可以就这样轻易的放下了吗？理智一点一点的回巢，Finch因激动而轻微的颤抖也渐渐平复下来了。  
“我很抱歉。John……”  
炉火仿佛冷却、灯光惶然寂灭、红酒不再香甜、那些温馨的时刻竟然只是一张轻薄而虚伪的幕布——在这拒绝的瞬间被无情地撕裂！John羞愧地坠入冰封的渊薮，寒冷从肢体末端一直蔓延到原本火热的心房。  
他收回了轻握着Finch的双手。  
一切都没有意义了。

 

36  
后来，他们回到了图书馆，继续防备着Root。“4号安全屋”由于暴露身份而被Finch转手卖出。两人似乎还维持着原先的雇主与雇员的关系，但他们心里清楚，一切都不一样了。Reese再也不称Finch为Harold，Finch也绝不会和Reese共同外出进餐或者轻松愉快地聊天。他缩回了自己的豪华三件套里，做一个冰冷冷的注重隐私的人。  
两个星期后，Shaw进入了他们的生活。


	3. Episode 3：Sense and Sensibility

Episode 3：Sense and Sensibility   
太阳下山，回头看。  
——叙利亚“小灯教堂”壁画（注15）  
1  
如果你问Harold Finch影响他一生的三本文学作品是什么，他会告诉你是：阿西莫夫的《我，机器人》，撒克逊人的长篇史诗《贝奥武夫》以及他向Grace求爱时送上的那本《理智与情感》。（注16）  
显然，柔情蜜意的简·奥斯汀爱情小说在阳刚的前二者中看起来十分突兀，但作为一个理性主义至上的科学研究者，当遭遇爱情时，Finch的确需要《理智与情感》来帮助他做出选择。然而，Finch与Grace的爱情却并不像书中那两段爱情故事那般拥有一个讨喜的结局。到最后，他依然选择服从了理智，被迫离开了美好无辜的Grace。  
在拒绝John Reese后的一个星期里，他们仍旧共同住在图书馆里，特工依然平静地每早为他递上一杯煎绿茶。可是这杯早安茶已经让Finch觉得愧怍不堪乃至难以承受了，于是，下一个早上，当Reese起床准备下楼买茶时，发现Finch的桌上已经摆好了那杯煎绿茶。  
特工没有说话，但Finch知道他又一次伤害了对方。  
如果爱情随意便可改变，随意便可抹灭的话，那还能称之为爱情吗？（注17）  
Finch仍然想要坚守他和Grace的誓言。哪怕他去看她的次数越来越少，哪怕他有时会忘记安排下一家杂志社向Grace约稿。  
其实Finch有过一个可怕的想法——辞退Reese。但哪有老板会因员工爱慕自己而将其辞退的呢？Finch这样辩解着。但事实上，他心里很清楚，他舍不得让Reese离开。  
也许是为了化解两人间消之不去的尴尬，Finch正式雇佣了曾为机器工作过的Shaw。

 

2  
Shaw的出现让Reese更加心灰意冷。他甚至有些恨起Finch来了，然而比起埋怨对方，Reese更加憎恶自己——到底是自己按捺不住去向Finch告白，而且是在明知被拒的情况下。  
Shaw倒不是非常了解这两个老男人之间的情感冲突，她的目光永远跟随着Bear——迷人的英俊的Bear。  
然后，新的号码出现了。  
Grace。

 

3  
Finch很后悔在接到机器打给他的电话的第一时间就让Reese去图书馆和他汇合。当Finch依照杜宾十进制分类法从书目中找出Grace的ID号码时，Reese已经从上一个案子的现场回来了。  
“这次的POI是谁？”Reese有些疲惫，最近机器频繁地吐出号码，即使有新雇员Shaw帮忙，他也已经很久没有休息了。  
Finch慌忙合上了电脑。  
“我觉得，可能是机器出了问题。”  
Reese皱起眉：“你说过，机器从来不出问题。”  
Finch尴尬地摸了摸电脑盖，然后打发道：“你最近一直没有好好休息，不如回家睡一觉。”这句话说得很仓促，甚至没走脑子：Reese一直都住在图书馆，他这句话仿佛是在赶他走。  
果然，特工生气了。  
“从煎绿茶到新雇员，现在又不需要我保护你了是吗！”Reese的声音提高了，和以往那低柔的嗓音完全不同，“难道下一步你打算辞退我吗？”  
Reese说完就后悔了，他惊恐地看向Finch，后者同样也是震惊的表情，但随即，一丝失望滑过了Finch的嘴角。而这一丝失望被Reese敏锐地捕捉到了，在Finch再度开口前，他慌乱地恳求地道歉：“不Harold！别辞退我。对不起，我这就回去。”  
Reese不敢等待Finch的回复，转身逃离了图书馆。  
望着匆匆离去的那道高大却卑微的背影，Finch跌坐在椅子里。  
“天呐，我都做了什么混账事……”

 

4  
对于接到Root的电话这件事，Finch一点也不意外。他打电话给Shaw，让她在暗中保护Grace，然后，揣着一颗紧张的心脏仓皇赴约。  
地点约在那个熟悉的广场，那个Finch孰知其一草一木一花一树的广场。而红头发的Grace轻快地从屋子里走出来，跳下台阶。  
Finch站在那，躲闪地、贪婪地、可悲地遥望着Grace。自从拒绝了Reese的求爱，他便再没有来看过她。因为他感到羞愧——在被John求爱的那一刻，他动心了、动摇了、差一点就背叛了。  
“她真可爱，Harold。”Root的声音突然响起。  
Finch慌忙转过身，他明明已经整顿好心情了，然而在见到Root的那一刻，恐惧还是摄住了他的心。这种恐惧并不是害怕自己的死亡，而是别人的——政府要员的、路人的、Grace的。Finch把提前设置好的电话联通，耳边传来Shaw的声音。  
“我在广场。”Shaw的声音从容镇定，这让Finch安心不少。  
“说实话，我真不知道你是怎么忍受的。”Root露出一个同情的微笑。  
“你敢伤害她，我就——”就怎样呢？没有Reese和Shaw，你就是个跛脚的、虚弱的、可怜的老东西。  
“我不想伤害Grace，我不喜欢杀人，虽然我会动手。”Root的神情严肃起来，“因为比起生命，我信仰更重要的东西——你的机器。”  
Finch的目光依旧冷漠和质疑。  
“今天午夜，病毒倒计时归零。纽约城的某部公用电话会响起它清脆的铃声——这将是史上最重要的一通电话，不论是谁接通了电话都将获得完整的管理权限。而我希望，不，我相信接到电话的人是我。但是，”Root虚假地露出焦心的表情，“德西玛也会来争抢这个权限，他们想要控制机器。而我们，Harold，让我们一起联手拯救它！”  
“Finch，不要答应她。”耳机里传来Shaw的声音。  
Finch不置可否地带着蔑视和怀疑的眼神盯着她，他相信和Reese以及Shaw三人就能解决这个问题。见到Finch的神态，Root有些不高兴了。  
“或者，我可以请Grace喝杯咖啡。她还以为我是写儿童书的呢！”  
Finch的心一瞬间被揪紧了。  
“Finch，我就在Grace旁边。”Shaw再次提醒他，希望他能放心。  
“哦，Ms. Shaw! 音问久疏，一切康适？”Root的声音不知何时接入了电话中，“Harold，你认为我不知道你新招募了一个小跟班吗？而且现在——”Root阴鸷地笑着，“你认为旁边的高楼大厦上不会有那么一两位狙击手端着来复等待我一声令下？”  
Shaw立刻用视线逡巡附近楼顶的埋伏，直到自己胸前出现了一个可怕的红点。  
“她没有撒谎。”Shaw挫败地向Finch报告道。  
Finch紧张地吞咽着，他再度转头看向Grace——他的Grace就站在街口，左顾右盼，仿佛等待着危险降临在她的身上。  
“我跟你走。但是你要保证不许杀人。”  
Root甜甜地笑了。

 

5  
当Reese的大门被Shaw一脚踹开时，他正呆呆地坐在床沿思索心事。  
“Finch被Root带走了。”  
只消一句话，Shaw在Reese的眼睛里看见了无数复杂情感的快速闪动：惊恐、后悔、懊恼、愤怒……Shaw不知道前任CIA特工还能这样的情绪化。  
“Root毁了他的手机，你能追踪他吗？”Shaw看起来不比Reese轻松，她不能让Bear没了主子——即使她一直想把Bear的所有权从Finch那儿夺走。  
Reese僵硬地点了点头。  
“你居然真的在他身上放了追踪器。”Shaw眯起眼。  
“在他的眼镜上。我曾经失去过，所以当我在乎一个人时，我当然会放上追踪装置！”Reese大步走到写字台前，打开了他的笔记本。

 

6  
就在他们找到Finch的具体位置并准备出发时，Reese的手机响了。  
“Doabs，Bingo，flaw……”  
“现在没时间管你这些……”Reese紧皱眉头，他准备挂下电话，却又突然想起，如果是Finch，他不会抛下这些POI不管的。  
“怎么了？”Shaw问他。  
“我们恐怕要双线并进了。”Reese叹了口气。

 

7  
Finch跛了的那只脚很疼。Root拉着他满纽约地转了一天，听从机器的指示做了许多准备工作。  
“我真奇怪，你的John狗狗竟然到此时都没来找你。我还特意为他雇了两个狙击手呢。”Root调侃地递给Finch一个街边买来的三明治。Finch并不打算吃。  
“还是吃点东西吧，我估计晚饭前，John是不会来救你的。说不定，John永远都不会来救你了。”  
Finch心里一凉。但很快又觉得这是自作自受。谁让他赶走了Reese，谁让他狠狠伤害了对方呢？  
“不过这样正好，你炒了他，我们两个一起合作。”  
“我永远不会与你合作的。”Finch瞪着Root。  
“哦，是吗！”Root兴致盎然地嘲笑道，“那你以为你现在在干什么？陪我散步？你不就是在与我合作吗！为了你的Grace。”  
Finch张口结舌，他试图反驳Root，但又觉得这样无谓的举动毫无必要。他沉默了。

 

8  
没有Finch在身边，Reese和Shaw花了比平常多一倍的时间才弄清楚那个被机器给出的唐希尔先生正式机器本身。  
然而当他们潜进那家皮包公司时，Finch已经被Root挟去了另一个地方。但是，收获还是有的，他们发现了德西玛的负责人。  
“你们肯定希望知道我是谁。”那个白发苍苍的英国口音的老头转过身。  
“你是德西玛的人。是整件事的罪魁祸首。”如果不是你，Finch不会被劫走。Reese压抑着怒火用枪指着老人。  
后者显然不在意黑洞洞的枪口，他淡定地倚靠在公文桌旁，平静地说：“你想知道真正的罪魁祸首是谁吗？想知道到底是谁害你和你的搭档Kara自相残杀吗？”老人诡谲地笑了。  
Reese想知道。他当然想。那是他人生的一个重要节点。如果不是因为那次的任务，他恐怕至今都没有回到美国——也至今不知道Jessica的死。  
“至于你，”老人转向了Shaw，“你想要一个解释。想知道‘北极光’的信息从何而来。”老人笑了，“我可以告诉你们罪魁祸首的名字，当然，我也只能提供一个名字。”  
“Harold Finch。”老人说完，得意地发现特工遽变的神情。  
Harold……那台笔记本的所有人是Harold。特工并不为Finch的“小发明”让自己陷入困境而感到愤怒，他因Finch对他隐瞒了这么多事情而怒不可遏。Reese以为自己和Finch的关系已经十分亲密了，然而，对于Harold Finch这本厚书，他恐怕连封面都没读完！怪不得他会拒绝他的求爱，因为他们之间或许毫无真诚与了解可言！  
Reese放下了枪，不去在乎那个手舞足蹈的小丑一般的德西玛负责人，也没有理会在后面叫唤的Shaw，他需要冷静下来，平息一腔的怒火。  
Shaw追着他走出了大楼。纽约此时已是灯火辉煌，然而在灯火下的John Reese显得那么孤立无援。  
“叮叮叮——”  
街边的公用电话响了。  
Shaw接起了电话。然后莫名其妙地皱起眉。  
“它在说啥？”  
Reese皱了下眉头把话筒夺过来，快速记下机器报出的单词。然而这次机器给出的单词似乎并非毫无关联和意义的。  
“你刚才听到了几个单词？”Reese问Shaw，后者使劲回想了一下答道：“好像有个New York……”  
“纽约公立图书馆。”Reese补充道。

 

9  
“当然是图书馆啦！”Root满心欢喜地带着Finch走进来，“太有你的范儿了，Harold。”  
“那么，”Root观察到图书馆居然有多部公用电话，“到底是哪部呢？”  
她话音刚落，德西玛科技的人就已经闯入了图书馆中。即便再焦心恼火，Root也只好带着Finch藏起来。  
“他们接不到电话的。”Root忽然得意地笑了，她抓着Finch的手臂把跛脚的男人拖到二楼，用她的万能电击棒干掉了一个守着公用电话的蠢大个儿。然后，就像所有黑客都会干的那样，她吩咐Finch把整个图书馆所有的电话线路都接在这部电话上。  
钟声即将敲响12下。而在钟声之前降临的是一阵枪声。  
Root快步走到楼梯口向下张望。  
“真是没想到你的John依然海角天涯地追着你呢。我真希望我也能有这么一只宠物。”Root冷哼一声，然后催促Finch加快动作。  
Finch在听到John来救他时，心里最沉的那块石头落地了。他感到前所未有的轻松，即便是在机器将要交付管理权限的前一分钟。  
John没有厌恶他，没有抛弃他。John依然爱着他。  
紧接着，Finch听到一阵伴随着呻吟的沉闷且连续的撞击声，仿佛像是把一个人的身体一次次装在水泥柱上的声音。Finch慌忙跟到了楼梯口，他看到一个身材非人类般高大的打手正掐住Reese的脖子不断地凌虐着。  
“哦，”Root惋惜地咋舌，“恐怕你需要一只新的了。”  
“Mr. Reese！”Finch惊慌失措地想要下去帮助他，就在他移动的那个瞬间，Root的枪顶在了他的后腰上。  
“Harold，我可不认为这是个好主义哦。”  
Finch几乎做好从二楼翻下去的准备了，也许那样会摔断他的一条腿，但他可以捡起那支甩在Reese脚旁的枪，然后——  
Shaw出现了，一枪打碎了那个高大打手的膝盖。  
在那个打手倒地呻吟的当口，楼上楼下两台电话同时响起了。

 

10  
Finch在电话铃响的那一刻拔掉了连接楼上电话的线路，Root惊慌地快步走过来，试图重新连接，然而Finch几乎是用尽全力将那条线生生拽断了。  
“Harold，你简直愚蠢到家了！”Root恼羞成怒地拽着Finch的领子走到了楼梯口，然后将这个早就筋疲力尽的老男人狠狠压在大理石护栏上。  
“John！”Root对下面的人喊话，“把电话给我。”  
Reese看见了Finch，后者狼狈不堪地被Root制约着，很明显他养尊处优的身体已经不堪负荷了，而此时他大半个身子还悬在护栏外。  
“John，不要答应他！去接电话！”  
Root恶狠狠地将Finch从二楼推了下去，同时自己也翻身跳下搂。  
“Harold！”Reese当然不会再管什么电话了，他用他最快的速度向下坠中的Finch扑过去，希望可以垫在Finch身下以减缓坚硬的地面对小个子男人身体的伤害。  
好在楼层不高，当他把毫发无伤的Finch扶起来时，Reese终于可以轻轻松一口气。  
“Ms. Groves！”Finch惊讶地看到腿被摔断的Root仍旧不死心地蹒跚向公用电话。  
“砰！”Shaw一枪擦过Root的肩膀，后者手中的枪掉在了地上。  
Reese跨国倒下的Root，接起了电话。  
“Can…you…hear…me?”  
在听到那仿佛报纸拼字一样被拼凑起来的虚拟声时，说不激动都是假的。Reese一一答复着机器的问话。  
“4点钟。”  
Reese反应了一会儿，然后抬手干掉了一个试图闯进图书馆的德西玛雇员。  
“Harold，到我身后来。”  
Finch听话地用最快的速度移动到特工身旁。  
“Ms. Groves……”Finch小声提醒了一句，Shaw翻了个白眼把那个因为没获得权限而几乎崩溃的女人从地上拽了起来。  
“9点钟。”  
“砰！”  
又是一个碎掉的膝盖。  
“Harold，用我的手机联系Carter和Fusco，今晚NYPD有的忙了。”

 

11  
当Shaw开着她从路边“借”来的黄色小跑车，载着被捆住双手的Root在高速公路上飞驰时，她觉得人生很美好。  
“还记得当时你怎么折磨我吗？熨斗，真有创意！”Shaw很是春风得意。  
Root呆呆地看向玻璃窗外，沉默不言。Finch嘱咐Shaw把“Ms. Groves”送到安全地带。除了精神病院，Shaw真心想不出来还有哪个地方更适合崩溃了的Root。  
那的确是一场鏖战，哪怕机器像万能探测仪一样指挥着他们撤退，但还是有人受伤。比如，Shaw很担心那个擦过她脸颊的子弹会不会给自己留下永久的遗憾。不过比起腹部中弹的Reese来说，她这点儿小伤算不了什么。Shaw很想对Reese露出一个同情的表情，但可惜她是二型反社会分子，没办法对别人的痛苦产生任何心理波动。  
但Shaw很乐意让Root产生些痛苦。  
“你不会傻了吧？”Shaw戳了一下Root肩膀上被草草包扎着的伤口，对方连一个疼痛的眼神都没流露出来，天知道她摔断的小腿还没来得及去医院接骨呢。  
Root眼眶通红：“她没有选择我。她选择了John Reese！没什么大脑的CIA蠢狗！”  
“她？”Shaw真是服了这个疯婆子。  
“但是没有关系，”Root开朗起来，“只要新的管理员死去就可以重新洗牌了。”  
那两个狙击手！  
Shaw惊觉事态不妙，她慌忙刹车拨通了Finch的电话。

 

12  
纽约公立图书馆外，十几辆警车的前灯闪烁着，Fusco和Carter掀开黄色警戒线走进去调查。Finch和Reese从暗巷的小门溜了出来。  
“嗯……”Reese在踏下路沿时牵动了伤口，忍不住闷哼了一声。Finch立刻伸出手去搀扶中弹的特工，但却被对方轻轻地推开了。  
“小伤口。子弹没有留在体内。”Reese故作轻松地扯了扯嘴角，他的白衬衫洇染着可疑的血红。Reese的确不担心自己的伤势，他手枪里没有子弹了。而他没能在现场找到Fusco开过来的备用车。Reese在心中默默祈祷不要再有什么讨厌的警察或是不知从哪冒出来的杀手捣乱了。  
Finch的电话响了。  
“Ms. Shaw……”  
“还有两个狙击手！”Shaw话音刚落，电话对面传来“砰砰”几声枪响。  
“Finch？！”Shaw对着电话叫着，却得不到答复，Shaw恶狠狠地掉转车头，对Root说，“如果他们出了什么事，你别想有好下场！”

 

13  
警察们也听到了枪响，十几盏手提探照灯疯狂地扫荡着周围的建筑物。  
“发现一个！”Fusco指着图书馆对面的一栋大厦喊道，那个黑影晃动了一下，飞快地消失在窗口。  
“另一个在那儿！”  
NYPD在警探们的指挥下分成几组追踪两个狙击手。而Carter，在一片混乱中悄悄奔向藏匿在小巷垃圾桶后面的Finch和Reese。

 

15  
在枪声传来的第一瞬间，Reese把Finch抱进了怀里，他拖着跛脚的男人往垃圾堆后面躲藏，短短几步路的距离，他替他生生挨了三发子弹。  
“Mr. Reese！”Finch环抱着特工的双手沾满了粘稠的液体，在昏暗的灯光下，他难以看清特工的表情。  
“你没事吧？”Reese用几不可闻的微弱声音问他。如果一个岌岌可危的人在重伤时依旧最先关心的是你而不是他自己，你难道不会感动吗？Finch几乎用哭腔在回答：“我很好，但是你中弹了。很多血……”  
Carter跑了过来，她帮助Finch扶起了Reese，躲过那些警察的视线把他们送到了巷陌。  
“Fusco把车停在那了，这是车钥匙。”Carter帮Finch拉开车门，“我得回现场了。”她痛心地看了眼面色苍白的Reese，这个场景让她联想起那次她把他“出卖给”FBI的经历，“记得保平安，Finch。”

 

16  
“Mr. Reese，我会尽量把车开得平稳，你一定要坚持住。”Finch握着方向盘的手心在不断地冒着冷汗。  
后座上的男人一点声音都没有。  
“Mr. Reese，别睡着。说点什么。拜托了。”  
“John！”Finch不断地瞟着后视镜，希望能看到Reese有点动静。  
Reese睁开一只眼睛，轻轻回答道：“我把你的车座弄脏了。”  
Finch心口一紧：“没关系。”  
“我的肝脏好像碎了……”  
Finch喉头哽咽：“我会给你换个新的，最健康的，最好的。如果你想要，我的也可以给你。”  
Reese不确定这次自己能康复了。那三颗子弹太狠毒了，也许打穿了他不少器官。Reese忽然害怕这会是他最后一次和Finch对话了。  
那么最后一次对话就别像之前那几次一样搞砸了。于是Reese说：  
“你有脂肪肝。”  
话音刚落，Reese想笑，但笑这个动作太疼了，于是他丢人地流了一滴眼泪。是生理泪水，Reese自我宽慰道。  
“我没有。”Finch哭笑不得，“虽然我的血糖有点高……有时候血压也会升上去，比如现在。但我……John？！”  
后座上的人合上了眼。  
“John！醒醒！别让它成为你最后跟我说的话啊！”

 

17  
Finch喜欢意大利的原因和Grace不同，他是因为那片海而爱上这个国家的。地中海，世界上最浪漫的海洋。孕育了多少璀璨的文明，诞生了多少伟大的人类之星。Finch几乎周游过地中海沿岸的每一个国家，包括只有沿海100多公里的叙利亚。  
他还记得那个曾饱受战火摧残的国家有一片宁静的小村庄。村外的山坡上盖着一个古老的小小的教堂。教堂面朝大海，海风时常吹响屋檐上的铃铛。   
教堂里有幅壁画——画着耶稣受难的壁画。Finch印象深刻。  
一个男孩拉住背负十字架的耶稣的衣袂，说：“耶稣啊，你别走，你走了，谁来照顾我呢？”  
耶稣回答他：“太阳下山，回头看。”  
Finch当时很不理解这幅壁画的用意。他坐在教堂里琢磨了一整个下午，直到长日将尽，暮色四合，他才起身下山。  
黄昏的海水黑崖崖的。Finch向沙滩走去，渔民和他的方向相反。阳光很快就彻底消匿了最后一丝踪迹。这时候，有人喊：“灯亮了！”  
Finch回过头，发现山坡上的那个小小的可爱的教堂，点起了灯光。灯光那样温暖地守候着黑夜降临的村庄，仿佛是一盏明灯被受难的耶稣举在手中。Finch感受到了无限的安全和宁静。  
太阳下山后，回头看。总有一个人举着灯等待着你。  
然而现在，Finch看向昏迷在病床上的John，现在你还举着那盏灯吗？你会像耶稣那样“复活”吗？可是你已经昏睡了三天了，John，复活节该到了啊！  
Shaw和Bear站在门口，他们望着痛苦中的Finch。过了很久，Finch才发现了他们。  
“Ms. Shaw？”  
Shaw走过来。  
“我把Root送到了精神病院。顺便清理了一下你们在现场遗下的痕迹。他真是流了不少血。”Shaw平静地说道，故意地刺痛对方。  
“那几颗子弹至少该有一半打在我身上。”Finch几乎在用忏悔的语气说道。  
“别拿他的标准要求我。如果是我，我不会去救你。”Shaw扔下这句话就牵着Bear离开了。  
的确，这世界上没人为另一个人抵挡如此致命的袭击。  
Grace或许不会这么对我。  
一个可怕的想法撞进了Finch的脑子里。太可笑了，Grace都不知道你在做什么。Finch摇了摇脑袋，然而这并未能阻止这个想法继续生根发芽。Grace连你做过什么、在做什么、你的真实身份都不知道，空中楼阁般的爱情。  
停下来！  
Finch喘着气。那句鬼魂一样的莎翁十四行诗又像蔓藤一样禁锢了他的思想——如果爱情随意便可改变，随意便可抹灭的话，那还能称之为爱情吗？  
这是玛丽安在狂风暴雨中念出的诗句，她难以抛却威洛比——就像Finch难以放下Grace。  
然而玛丽安最后嫁给了布兰登上校。  
John是我的布兰登上校吗？  
Finch再度陷入了理智与情感的纠葛。他的大脑几乎不能运转，思维的片段像是决堤的洪水从他的脑海涌出，而在那些他曾读过的圣贤书中，有几句话听起来如此铿锵有力、如此让Finch难以抹除。  
爱情来之不易。——王尔德轻轻在Finch耳边低语。  
遵从你的感情，因为感情总有理智根本无法理解的理由。——毛姆代替高更对着Finch呐喊。  
人生大憾是放弃不该放弃的，固守不该固守的。——柏拉图醍醐灌顶般地照着Finch的脑袋棒喝一声。  
Finch颤抖着望向躺在病床上的John，苍白的John，爱着他的John，就要离开他的John……  
直到这一刻，Finch才终于想起简·奥斯汀的另一本书——另一本比《理智与情感》更像是童话故事的书中——曾有一句朴素的真理：一个人掩饰了对自己所爱的人的感情，他也许就失去了得到那个人的机会。  
我想得到John，我想要爱并且被爱！——Finch在心底呐喊！  
忽然，Finch把一切都放下了，他与Grace的那不成形的誓言终于不再是他的枷锁而仅变成了一种责任和回忆。就在这一刻，笼中的鸟儿被放飞了，Finch终于可以飞向他的爱情！  
所以——  
“John，醒醒吧。我答应你了。”

正文部分完结


	4. Epilogue：A Flashy and Romantic Propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个是后续，还有个番外哦。

Epilogue：A Flashy and Romantic Propose   
1  
Reese忽然发现周围一片漆黑。他的四肢受限，仿佛被困在了一个硬壳里。Reese拍击着四壁，他怀疑自己陷入了宇宙未诞生之前的世纪，直到一丝光线撒入。Harold Finch为他撑开了紧闭的蚌壳。映入John Reese眼帘的，是那个他曾几次梦见的那片静谧的海底……

 

2  
Reese醒来后的第四天才发现Finch对自己的态度有所改变。他开始叫他John，而不是冷冰冰的Mr. Reese；他开始亲密地帮他更换衣服，而不是动不动就leave him alone；他开始对他真诚地微笑，并且故意透露自己喜欢的颜色、球队和书籍；他开始询问John的之前的经历，而不是打开他的监视器或是机密档案。  
他们有时就像一对普通同伴，而不是两个“very private person”。  
Reese甚至在希冀，期待Finch已经接受了他的求爱。如果真是那样的话，这三颗子弹挨得太值了！Reese好了伤疤忘了疼地想。  
“John，你今天可以下床了。”Finch愉快地推来一台轮椅，“愿意出去转转吗？”

 

3  
John Reese觉得今天他该死地幸运，同时他也该死地惶惶不安。Finch说了太多话了，异于平常的话唠——而且他所泄露的全部是John最想知道的信息。  
“我以前很喜欢在这个公园跑步，能看见Hudson河。”  
“你看到那栋建筑了吗？我和Nathan的公司就在顶层。不过现在那里已经被租给一家拍卖行了。”  
“我很喜欢这家花店，他们用最好的保鲜技术运输花朵。仿佛就像是刚从苗圃里采摘的，还带着新鲜的露水。”  
“John，你最喜欢的花是什么？”  
Reese晃神。  
“我不知道，可能是玫瑰吧……”  
推着轮椅的男人笑了，他跛着脚走向花店，买了一只泛着淡淡奶黄色的白玫瑰。  
Reese受宠若惊地接过老板递给他的鲜花，大庭广众下，两个老男人传递一朵娇柔的玫瑰花，Reese觉得自己的耳朵尖有些发烫了。他揣度着Finch的心思，猜测着这位隐形富翁在打什么主意。最后，他小心翼翼地劝说：  
“虽然一些人认为摇头丸不会上瘾。但是Finch，为了你的健康……”  
“John！”戴眼镜的男人有点恼火，“我没吃摇头丸！我也没有脂肪肝。”  
Reese笑了。看来Finch的确非常介意那句关于脂肪肝的质疑。  
“我想吃鹅肝。”Reese突然蹦出这么一句，他发现自己的口气有点娇纵，又赶紧牵强地补了一句，“跟我下棋的中国老头说，中医的精髓在于‘吃哪补哪’。”  
Finch的眉毛挑得高高的：“别把博大精深的东方医学说得那么浅薄无知。”  
Reese撇撇嘴，不再吭声。

 

4  
他们穿过宁静的街区和热闹的商圈，最终，Finch把轮椅停在了一家挂着休业牌子的店前。  
“John，你还记得我跟你说过的那家米其林级别的餐厅吗？就是我有个熟人厨师的餐厅。”  
Reese打量着这家小馆子。面积不大，但装修考究，窗明几净。  
“可是它现在不营业。”Reese扭过头看着Finch。  
“对。是我让他休业的。”Finch得意地微笑，“骨子里，我还是个很注重隐私的人。”  
话音刚落，两位侍应生为他们打开了门。  
“你说你想吃鹅肝。”Finch推着手足无措的Reese走进了餐厅。

 

5  
前菜、汤品、龙虾、牛排、鹰嘴豆泥……吃了好几天流食的Reese终于一饱口福，然后是一道精致的甜品。  
“Le Mille-feuille，”Finch介绍道，“日本章姬草莓和美式传统蔓越莓，一千层面皮，我特别要求，一层不许多，一层不许少。”Finch为Reese添上酒。  
那句“一层不许多，一层不许少”已经让Reese胆战心惊了。Finch怎么突然这么友好？他想辞退我？  
Reese有些吃不下去了。  
“尝尝。”隐形富翁催促着他。特工只好拾起雪白餐布上的小叉子，浅尝了一口蛋糕。  
“很好吃。”特工苦涩地回答。  
Finch笑了，然后他继续解释道：“这种蛋糕还被称作为‘拿破仑蛋糕’。其实它真正的名字是‘Napolitain’，但被后人误写成了‘Napoleon’，乘此美名，加之以绝妙细腻的口味，它至今被美食家们推崇和追捧……”  
Reese听不下去一切有关这顿饭的任何评价了，他坐如针毡，他真想立刻站起来离开，不去听接下来Finch可能会说出的恶毒的拒绝。可他坐在轮椅上，像是被摆布的小娃娃。  
“关于拿破仑，”Finch稍稍提高了嗓音，“我有一件礼物想要送你。”  
Reese疑惑地望着他。  
“不过在送这件礼物之前，我想向你道谢。”  
果然。Reese绝望地闭上眼，道谢之后就是炒鱿鱼了吧！感谢你这段时间来殷勤的工作，请你现在滚蛋吧。  
“我很感谢你不顾自身安危拯救了我的性命。”Finch继续道，“在你昏迷的这几天，我思考了很多问题。我很抱歉在之前对你做出了一些过分的举动，我的确在很多方面伤害了你。我是亏欠你的，John。所以，”Finch站起身，“如果你允许，我希望用我所剩不多的余生来补偿你。”  
Reese突然意识到了什么，但这一切来得太快太不真实以至于他不敢相信自己意识到的事情，直到——  
Harold Finch——这位推广了互联网的少年天才、这位创造了社交网络了科技精英、这位建筑了21世纪最神秘而伟大的发明的人类之星——单膝跪在了John Reese的轮椅前，并打开了一个精巧的法兰绒礼盒。  
“John，请允许我拥有你，并且拥有我人生最大的幸福。”  
John Reese觉得眼眶有些酸疼，他望着神情忐忑的Harold Finch，望着那个一直都在拒绝他的男人。一切都难以置信。  
戒指躺在法拉绒盒子里，躁动地闪烁着耀眼的光芒。  
沉默的时间比Finch预期得要久。难道他已经失去他了吗？这个想法伴随着恐惧贯穿了Finch的全身。  
“我允许。”特工难以掩饰哽咽的声音，他伸出了自己的左手。  
喜悦盈满了Finch的胸腔，他优雅地却又迫不及待地将戒指推上了自己人生伴侣的无名指，并且还以一个充满对未来无限美好希望的吻手礼。  
全文完


	5. Extra Chapter：The Perfect Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （又名：特工是如何靠杜拉斯的言情小说把富豪骗上床的）

Extra Chapter：The Perfect Appearance   
（又名：特工是如何靠杜拉斯的言情小说把富豪骗上床的）  
婚戒钻石的克拉数可以看出送戒指的人的经济状况。这是一个显而易见的推断方式，CIA的培训课只一笔带过。据说某个阿拉伯的石油大亨送给他的情妇一枚鸽子蛋大的钻石，这件事似乎还被载入了吉尼斯记录。Finch是个低调的人，他连社交网络的记录都没有，更别说是吉尼斯记录了。然而，他送给Reese的戒指，恐怕是世界上最独一无二的。  
普通人的婚戒上会镶着一颗或者多颗钻石，但Finch觉得镶钻这种方式实在太老土了，而金属指环——不论是金还是银——都显得很低端。于是我们的隐形富翁想起曾经购置的位于南非某国的钻石矿，他用采出的最大的钻石——比鸽子蛋大——打磨成了一对字面意义上的“钻石戒指”。  
太土豪了。  
Reese盯着自己无名指上的“钻戒”。  
在“钻石戒指”内侧有一圈起支撑作用的金属，金属上刻着两人名字的缩写。据这位隐形富翁说，这圈金属里层是金子，外面镀银，戴得时间久了，银会磨损，然后逐渐露出里面的金子。  
好吧……真讲究。  
Reese叹了口气。他不由得想起他曾打算买给Jessica的Tiffany钻戒，和Finch的一比，他的戒指简直就是幼儿园级别的。  
距离Finch的求婚已经过去两周了，Reese终于摆脱了轮椅的束缚，正式进入工作状态。但显然，护短的Finch把大部分艰难的任务都无情地丢给了Shaw，后者恼羞成怒，但除了用揶揄的措辞以表不满，也无计可施。  
“你的伤还没好，John，再休息一个星期吧。”Finch拿着软皮尺丈量着特工腿的长度。  
“为什么又要定做衣服了？”Reese一动不动地让自家老板折腾着。  
“养伤这段时间，你好像胖点了。”Finch记下了数据，然后又转身测量特工的三围。  
Reese翻了个白眼。  
“不过这样挺好。”Finch站在Reese身后，用皮尺环绕住了特工的腰。  
这个动作仿佛像是一个从背后来的拥抱。  
特工这样想着，忽然发觉老板的手臂环紧了，他的确拥抱了他。然后特工转过身，低下头亲吻了老板。  
这是他们第二次接吻。  
第一次是在一个美妙的清晨。  
那个清晨，透过窗帘薄纱的阳光将躺在床上的特工的侧脸勾勒出漂亮的轮廓。于是Finch低下头，亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
“John……”  
Reese只在Finch的嘴唇停留了一会儿，他和他短暂地分开，然后低声问：“想来点深入的吗？”  
Finch的脸腾一下烧红了。他快速地点点头，随即，眼镜被特工拿了下来。  
这一次，非常地法式。当Reese第一次将舌头深入Finch口中时，他尝到了煎绿茶的味道。小个子男人的牙齿非常整齐。特工轻轻舔舐着Finch敏感的上颌，他都能察觉到Finch在颤抖。很快，Finch挡不住诱惑地开始回吻，笨拙地追逐着Reese的舌头。这家伙一定没什么经验，Reese心里在笑，他将腿伸入Finch的两腿间，颇有些色情地摩擦着。  
“嗯……”Finch显然对这种别致的刺激有些招架不住，他想要拉开些距离，却被特工用力抵在了墙上。他们几乎全身贴合在一起，互相交换着体温，鼻息间尽是对方的气味。Finch勃起了，而特工发现了这一点，他更卖力地碾压着Finch的身体，听到小个子男人更多的喘息。当Reese把手伸到Finch的领口并试图拉开那对紧紧包裹住他情人脖颈的领子时，Finch剧烈地挣扎起来。  
“不……”Finch推开了Reese，“太深入了。”  
特工喘着粗气，无辜地睁着大眼睛看着Finch，爱侣之间“深入”的亲密行为不是理所应当吗？我做错什么了吗？  
“Ms. Shaw马上就到了。”Finch整理了一下他有些歪斜的领带，匆匆走到了一边。  
Harold Finch是个极为害羞的人，就像他常说的，比起人心，他更懂得机器。于是他把自己关闭起来，很少向人展示。此刻，他的确希望能向Reese展示自己——自己出众的财富、智慧、能力……但他不想展示自己的身体——他并不出众的身体。  
每当淋浴时，Finch都会把眼睛避开镜子，他不愿意看到镜中已不再年轻的那副躯壳——苍白、衰朽、扭曲并且布满伤痕的躯壳。Finch不认为这样的外表可以吸引Reese，也许在他脱下豪华三件套后，Reese会失望。而且Finch十分怀疑自己是否能在性方面满足比他年轻且比他健康的Reese。  
借助药物。  
这个想法Finch有过，但他觉得那样太可笑了，而且药物的剂量以及是否对他这残破的身躯产生进一步的伤害都很难估测。Finch叹了口气，如果再这样拖拖拉拉下去，他和Reese恐怕真要去见见那位兼职心理医生的牧师了。  
同样心慌意乱的还有特工先生。Finch阅人无数，也许他对我的身体并不感兴趣，毕竟我也不算年轻了。Reese看了看已经生出细细纹路的手部皮肤，然后十分不爽地打碎了准备谋杀自己妻子以骗取保险金的男人的膝盖。  
借助药物。  
这个想法Reese有过，但他怕自己给Finch下药，事后遭到对方责怪。但Reese总是惶惶不安，爱情来之不易，他很怕因为这种外在的肤浅的缘故而失去他。  
如果Finch想搞柏拉图呢？他看起来太像柏拉图主义者了。  
Reese考虑了一下这种可能性，但很快他将它排除了。Finch的确享受他火辣辣的接吻。而且Reese知道，Finch想继续下去。  
到底是什么阻碍了他们？  
这个问题还没能解决，新的号码便出现了。那是一个年轻的、漂亮的、出身殷实的中产阶级家庭的单身女律师。决定谋杀她的是求爱不得反生恨意的男同事。  
Shaw跟着男同事，Reese靠近女律师。  
Reese靠得有点太近了。  
Finch紧紧盯着监视器。  
“Mr. Reese，我不认为和号码成为‘好朋友’有助于你的工作。”  
Reese闻到了Finch话里明显的醋味，每当Finch不高兴时，他就会叫他“Mr. Reese”。  
“她可不是巴西外交官的千金，雇不起保镖。”Reese低声回答着，然后接过了漂亮的律师小姐递上来的红酒。  
“你的家装修得很有品位。”Reese恭维道。  
电话对面的Finch简直要捏碎鼠标。把新古典主义风格的画挂在劣质仿造的毕加索旁边——那叫有品位？！而且这位律师小姐的《格尔尼卡》少画了一片屋瓦！  
“说谎鼻子会变长。”Finch幽幽地说。  
坐在一看就是宜家订购的沙发上的Reese打了个寒战。  
“Finch，”Shaw连通了和Finch的专线，“你欠我一个人情。”  
Finch挑起一边的眉毛：“你对那个可怜的男人做了什么？”  
“‘可怜的男人’？你是说律师小姐的追求者？”Shaw笑了，“我‘不小心’地弄断了他的腿，目前他已经和医院的护士小姐坠入爱河了。所以——危机解除。”  
Finch松了口气。  
“条件是什么？”  
“Bear在我的公寓里住一个月。”  
“Deal。”Finch瞥了眼脚边的狗狗，狗狗无辜地摇着尾巴，殊不知自己已被主子出卖。  
Finch挂了电话，然后迅速拨号给Reese。  
“危机解除。和律师小姐说再见吧。”  
“Harold，我不太擅长拒绝人诶……”Reese看了眼那位转瞬间换上性感睡衣的女律师。  
“Mr. Reese，我晚上订了餐厅，Chateau Lafite Rothschild的红酒，比她那两三百美金的廉价AOC强一百倍。”  
Reese笑了：“这才像样子，Harold。”然后他从沙发上站起身，走到女律师面前，深情款款地说：“我要回去和我丈夫共进晚餐了。失陪。”  
从女律师发飙的状况来看，John的社保号码恐怕会很快从机器宝宝嘴里吐出来。  
当他们以微醺的状态从餐厅里走出来时，Finch轻轻牵住了Reese的手。纽约夜晚的灯光十分耀眼，足以让路人看清他们亲密的举动。  
但是管他呢。反正我们是已经被宣布死亡的人。  
“John，”Finch的手紧了紧，“今晚我想去你那里。”  
他们坐在床沿郑重其事地接吻，分开后，Finch微喘着说：“我想你对我的身体不会感兴趣。”  
Reese怔了一下，这才是Finch拒绝他的原因吗？因为自卑？  
“我们早就过了会因为外表而相爱的年龄了，Harold。”Reese说完，首先解开了自己的衬衫纽扣。胸膛上，有许多丑陋不堪的伤疤。  
Finch伸出手，轻轻触摸着那些新的、旧的伤痕。这些伤痕仿佛是荣耀的勋章一般悬挂在John Reese的身体上，但，每一块勋章背后都有一段痛苦或是不堪的回忆。  
“你的身体充满了故事。”Finch借用了某位曾锒铛入狱的英国戏剧家的原文。  
“那你喜欢它吗？”Reese抚摸着Finch的鬓角，低声询问。  
“我敬慕它。”Finch轻轻低下头，吻在Reese锁骨的伤疤上。然后，他像是打开礼物包装盒一样，一件一件地脱去了特工身上的衣物，直到一个坦诚的John Reese轻喘着坐在他面前。  
“这看起来有点不公平啊，Harold。”Reese诘难地盯着Finch身上厚厚的三件套。  
“我不想扫你的兴。”Finch愧疚地低下头。Reese不知道该怎么办了，他并不介意为这个穿着豪华三件套的男人来场漂亮的口活，但他强烈地希望能看到Finch神秘的、鲜少裸露的身体——哪怕那具身体不堪得如同密西西比河滩的淤泥——当然了，Reese知道那是不可能的，他曾见过一次Finch赤裸的后背，而那苍白的皮肤虽然不健康，但也绝不能说是丑陋的。  
“我虽然没有你博学洽闻，但我曾经读过这样一本书。”Reese有些羞涩地开口，仿佛班门弄斧，但Finch没有露出嘲弄的神色，他抬起头看着他，“那时候，你还很年轻，人们夸耀你的迷人。现在，我特地来告诉你，对我来说，与你年轻时的姿貌相比，我更爱你饱经风霜的面容。”  
“Marguerite Duras……”Finch低声说，他忽然没办法再拒绝对方了，他需要承受展示身体所带来的羞耻感，因为眼前这位全身赤裸并不断倾诉着美妙情话的男人，是他的爱人。  
Finch把手伸向了紧紧勒住他脖颈的领带。Reese的心脏快速地跳动起来。领带被丢在了地上，特工向前倾身，低声问：“May I?”  
Finch把手放在了床沿，如释重负地点点头：“Yee, please.”  
特工笑了一下，然后极为色情地用牙齿咬住了Finch西服前襟口袋里塞着的雪白的手绢。Finch震惊地看着特工就那么用嘴把手绢拽了出来，这一套魅惑的动作配上Reese故意摆出的情迷的神情，几乎像是火柴划过了红磷，瞬间引燃了Finch的情欲。  
“别激动，Harold，这只是前菜。”Reese狡黠地笑了，然后把嘴唇贴上了Finch的耳后。  
随着豪华三件套的一件件脱落，Reese把自家赤裸的老板轻柔地推倒在床上。  
“Harold，”Reese的嗓子紧得发疼，“我确实爱你此刻的容颜。”  
纵使特工一而再再而三地强调他对Finch身体的爱，但Finch依旧羞愧地局促不安，直到Reese体贴地熄灭了床头明亮刺眼的灯光。  
月光携带着城市的灯火从巨大的窗户外照进来，修饰了世界上一切不完美之事物。  
Reese趴伏在他身上，亲吻着他的脖颈、胸膛、小腹以及躁动不安的下体……Finch抚摸着对方肌肉与脂肪比例协调的腰身。  
“John，你看过一幅画吗？”Finch嗓音喑哑，“安格尔的《大宫女》，世界上最美丽的腰……”  
“Harold，我想现在不是谈这个的时候？”Reese抬起头，微微责怪着走神的Finch。  
“不，我的意思是说，你的腰更好看。”  
回应Finch的是一个绝妙的吮吸。很快，Finch那颗聪明的小脑瓜再也调动不出任何一组数据了，而他巧言善辩的嘴里也只能吐出难耐的呻吟。  
“John！”Finch催促着慢悠悠的特工先生，他的手紧紧地绞着床单，他是多么想狠狠拽着Reese的头发然后把自己操进对方的口中！但他不能，他觉得那样太粗鲁了，不是一个绅士会对自己爱侣所做的事。  
几乎就要射在对方口中的那一瞬间，Reese恶毒地吐出了Finch的阴茎，然后在Finch埋怨和无奈的目光下，从床头抽屉里取出一盒凡士林油。  
Finch紧张起来，他没和同性上过床，而现在即将进入正题……  
Reese跨坐在Finch身上，把涂着油膏的手指埋入了自己的后面。  
“John？”Finch以为他才是该被进入的一方，毕竟Reese是为颇有男子气概的阳刚的退伍士兵，而他则是……  
“我不想伤着你的颈椎。”Reese快速地解释道，他得感谢CIA的魅惑训练，据说同性性爱还是他们的王牌课程呢，过了这么多年，它终于有了用武之地。  
“但如果一场性爱如果不能在双方都满足的情况下进行……”Finch十分担忧地握着Reese的手腕。  
“哦，Harold，”Reese俯下身，亵玩地亲了亲Finch的脸颊，“光是看到你，我就要高潮了。”  
闻言，小个子男人猛地颤抖了一下，这句话仿佛打开了某个神秘的开关，Finch情动地松开了握住特工的手，转而将其抚上了特工的后臀。  
“你要帮我吗，Harold？”Reese嘶哑的声音听起来性感无比。  
“这是作为你丈夫的责任。”Finch将手指伸进了柔软炙热的穴口……  
那是一场再美妙不过的骑乘。这个平日坚毅到子弹打进身体都不带哼一声的特工，此时正跨坐在Finch身上，淫荡地一次次地操着自己，然后发出甜蜜的呻吟。反观Finch，他也无法抵抗情欲的浪潮，那堵看似稳固的道德的长堤早已溃坝，他忘情地享受在这场酣畅淋漓的性爱中。  
直到射精的那一刻，Finch才恍惚想起来他们甚至连安全套都没戴。但是管他呢，男人又不会怀孕；而且就算是怀了，他就让他生下来。  
这么想着，Finch的思绪渐渐被睡神勾走。他搂着他亲爱的情人，躺在浓稠而温馨的夜色中，沉沦。  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 撸主有话说：  
> 前面的内容有改动。  
> 由于昨天随缘搬家没有来得及贴新的，所以今天一口气儿把第一个故事更新完！  
> 第一章太注重案件而缺少两人感情交流了，第二张会放一个简单的案件，然后有很多俩人的情感互动。我们不能学诺兰啊，诺兰只讲故事不言情啊。


End file.
